The Other Xi
by Aida.hunhan
Summary: Xi Lena,Xi Luhan dan Huang Zi Tao adalah tiga bersaudara keluarga bangsawan Xi yang menghabiskan masa kecilnya bertiga penuh kegembiraan sebagaimana layaknya kakak beradik. Menginjak remaja, Luhan terlebih dahulu ditunangkan dengan seorang bangsawan. Sedangkan Lena disiapkan sebagai alat politik keluarga Xi untuk memikat sang Pangeran Korea Selatan,Oh Sehun. YAOI! HUNHAN! REMAKE!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!**

**I'M SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU!**

**GET OUT!**

**...**

**Author : Mei. D. Aida **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Historical Fiction (?)**

**Lenght : ?**

**Warning : Yaoi aka Boys Love, OOC, OC, Di penuhi dengan penghianatan yang dilakukan cast, Author labil, dan TYPO (maklum author pemuja typo).**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Xi Lena (OC), Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kris and other**

**Rated : T yang akan naik tingkat menjadi M-esum**

**...**

**Fanfiction ini diadaptasi atau di remake dari sebuah film dan buku best seller dengan judul ****_The Other Boleyn Girl_****. Didalam buku dan film setting cerita adalah tahun 1500-an. AKAN TETAPI di fanfiction ini setting nya adalah pada abad masa kini,abad 21. Ai mengubah hampir 90 persen isinya. Jadi fanfiction ini masih murni 90 persen dari otak Mei. D. Aida (author gak jelas)**

**...**

**Summary **

_Xi Lena, Xi Luhan dan Huang Zi Tao adalah tiga bersaudara keluarga bangsawan Xi yang menghabiskan masa kecilnya bertiga penuh kegembiraan sebagaimana layaknya kakak beradik. Menginjak remaja, Luhan terlebih dahulu ditunangkan dengan seorang bangsawan yang memiliki derajat yang sama dengannya. Sedangkan Lena disiapkan sebagai alat politik keluarga Xi untuk memikat sang Pangeran Korea Selatan,Oh Sehun._

**Enjoy the story ©**

**...**

**THE OTHER XI**

**Harvard University**

"jadi, meskipun masih banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa itu dapat saja terjadi. Tetap saja itu merupakan hal yang mustahil"

Luhan menghadiahkan senyum 'aku-dokter-jadi-aku-tahu-ucapanku-benar' kepada kelasnya dan menunggu pertanyaan yang pasti akan datang.

Dan lihatlah.

Tak harus menunggu beberapa menit. Seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk dibarisan kedua,sesuai dugaan Luhan,mengangkat tangannya dengan alis mengkerut dan tatapan tajamnya yang mengarah hanya kepada Luhan

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau bahwa seorang laki-laki tidak dapat hamil layaknya perempuan mr. Xi? Kau bukan Tuhan. Hal ini dapat saja terjadi,bukan?"

"yeah...Kau benar. Aku bukan Tuhan mr. Richard" Luhan tersenyum ikut membenarkan perkataannya.

"aku hanya seorang dokter yang ditunjuk sebagai dosen pengganti dikelas ini"

"benar. Kau hanya seseorang yang 'beruntung' karna lulus lebih cepat daripada kami. Jika kau tidak beruntung,kau akan tetap berada satu tingkat dibawah kami mr. Xi" kali ini seorang perempuan yang duduk dibarisan pertama yang angkat bicara.

Seorang perempuan yang Luhan ketahui merupakan gadis asal inggris yang sangat membenci dirinya sejak dulu.

Gadis tersebut ikut menimpali pertanyaan Richard. Tentu saja sengaja. Ia juga mengungkit status Luhan yang ia dapat hanya karena keberuntungan semata.

"yeah kau benar ms. Terresa" Luhan kembali membenarkan dengan sebuah keterpaksaan karna mengucapkannya

"tapi...biar kuberi tau satu hal..." Luhan berkata pelan dan berjalan ke arah gadis asal inggris tersebut.

Ia sempat melirik sebuah jam digital yang terpajang di dinding paling belakang kelasnya yang menunjukkan angka 12. 29 pm sebelum pada akhirnya sampai dan berdiri tepat didepan gadis tersebut.

Luhan kembali tersenyum manis untuk gadis dihadapannya kini "ms. Terresa ,biar kuberi tau satu hal..." Luhan makin meggembangkan senyum diwajahnya

"...Tubuh pria tidak dirancang sedemikian rupa untuk diisi dengan rahim,ms. Terresa. Hampir seluruh dunia,menyetujui hal tersebut. Riset juga menunjukkan bahwa belum ada pria yang ditemukan dapat mengandung layaknya perempuan. Apa kau tidak tau hal tersebut?" Luhan kini tersenyum meremehkan

"kau adalah calon dokter,bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini saja kau tidak tau? Pelajari anatomi pria dan wanita dengan baik,dan jika kau memang lebih cerdas dari pada aku,kau mungkin akan mendapatkan jawaban nya"

Gadis inggris dihadapannya tersebut kini tampak kesal dengan perkataan Luhan barusan. Jelas saja gadis tersebut kesal. Pasalnya, Luhan dengan sengaja ikut menyinggug kecerdasan otaknya,yang seluruh kelas ketahui bahwa ia adalah peringkat teratas di universitas tersebut. yeah peringkat teratas sebelum kehadiran seseorang yang berasal dari China, bernama Luhan.

Seseorang yang dengan mudahnya menyingkirkan predikat tersebut dengan otak cerdas yang dimiliki oleh Luhan. Seorang Luhan yang dapat menyelesaikan pendidikan jauh lebih cepat dari semua mahasiswa kedokteran yang berada disana,hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun. Pencapaian yang sangat menakjubkan untuk ukuran anak muda yang masih berumur 22 tahun. Benar benar menakjubkan.

Luhan menatap seluruh mahasiswanya yang masih diam menatap dirinya "pukul 12.30. Pelajaran berakhir. Tugas yang kuberikan pada awal tadi,sebaiknya kalian kumpulan besok pagi. Kalian dapat berterima kasih kepada ms. Terresa yang menyadarkan ku bahwa kalian harus lebih giat dalam hal belajar"

Seluruh mahasiswa calon dokter tersebut kini menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum manis sebagai balasannya sebelum mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa China yang hanya dapat dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri

"Jangan berpikir bahwa aku beruntung menduduki posisi ini. Karna kalian harus lebih banyak belajar" ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut dan memutuskan untuk pergi terlebih dahulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan kini menyusuri koridor yang sesak dan dipenuhi mahasiswa yang mulai keluar dari kelasnya masing masing. Tujuannya hanya satu,yaitu ingin cepat tiba di kantor mungil yang ia gunakan selama dua tahun menjadi profesor pendamping di Harvard University.

Ia adalah dosen pendamping yang menggantikan profesor Thomas R Barcia. Seorang dosen paruh baya yang harus terbaring dirumah sakit karna kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu. Profesor tersebut koma dan Luhan harus menggantikan tugasnya mengajar mahasiswa bidang kedokteran.

Luhan yang baru saja lulus saat itu tidak dapat menolak untuk menggantikan peran profesor Thomas R Barcia. Karena bagaimanapun juga profesor tersebutlah yang meluluskannya dengan cepat,meskipun pada kenyataan nya Luhan lulus karna kecerdasan yang dimilikinya.

Sudah hampir dua tahun ia menggantikan posisi profesor tersebut, dan tentu saja hal tersebut mengundang sifat cemburu yang kental pada diri setiap mahasiswa yang terbilang lebih tua dari pada dirinya. Hey ini bukanlah kesalahannya,bukan? yeah memang bukan kesalahannya,tapi sifat manusia yang selalu ingin diakui terkadang membuat seseorang harus disalahkan meskipun tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Luhan menjatuhkan buku-bukunya ke meja nya yang memang sudah berantakan, menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi,menyandarkan kepalanya kebelakang,dan memejamkan mata.

**_'_****_Tiga minggu lagi' _**kata kata itu berulang sendiri berkali kali didalam kepalanya bagaikan mantra dan untuk kali pertama hari ini, senyum menghiasi bibir Luhan.

Tiga minggu lagi pemuda asal Beijing,China tersebut akan meninggalkan salju dan es di daerah Cambridge, Amerika Serikat dan pergi ke Korea Selatan untuk pada akhirnya pulang.

Korea Selatan memang menjadi tujuannya untuk tiga minggu kedepan,karena keluarganya bertempat tinggal di Korea,bukan China.

Keluarga bangsawan Xi sudah menempati Korea sejak Luhan dan saudara saudaranya berumur sepuluh tahun. Akan tetapi meskipun seperti itu, Baba nya yang merupakan pendiri XI Corpration dan merupakan keluarga bangsawan asal China tetap menjalankan bisnis untuk daerah daratan China. Hingga menjadikan keluarga bangsawan Xi,merupakan bangsawan yang dijunjung tinggi oleh pihak di seluruh dunia,terutama China dan Korea Selatan.

Mengingat tentang saudara dan keluarganya,Luhan kembali tersenyum lebar memikirkannya. Ia sungguh merindukan keluarga.

Sendirian selama empat tahun berada dinegara asing bukanlah hal yang mudah,dan jika Luhan dapat mengatakannya dengan jujur,ia sangat merindukan kimci dan masakan Mama nya.

"hm... kau benar benar sudah gila hyung"

Luhan tertawa mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu,akan tetapi namja tersebut masih enggan membuka matanya

"kau baru datang?"

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan hyung. Kau tau,mahasiswa disini dapat mengatakan bahwa kau sudah gila jika memasang senyum selebar itu"

Luhan menggeleng tanpa membuka mata nya dan membiarkan namja yang lebih muda darinya tersebut mengoceh tanpa henti

"apa kau memikirkan China? Korea? Atau saudaramu?"

"ketiga tiganya" Luhan membuka mata dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dengan benar

"selama kau memikirkan hal tersebut. Aku mengambilkan paket untukmu hyung"

"Chanyeol Jjang. Gomawo" Luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya,dan perasaan penasaran langsung hinggap saat ia menatap kotak ukuran sedang yang baru saja namja tinggi tersebut letakkan di atas mejanya yang mirip kapal pecah.

"apa itu?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya lucu kesamping kanan dan kiri

"molla hyung. Aku tidak membukanya. Aku bahkan tidak menguncangnya" Chanyeol. Namja asal Korea Selatan yang juga merupakan guru pendamping bidang sastra tersebut memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan duduk dikursi,menggantikan Luhan.

"hey duduk dikursimu sendiri" Luhan menatap jengkel dan mencibir namja tersebut dengan pelan. Sementara itu,Chanyeol hanya menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman kearah belakang,tanpa ada niat untuk pindah. Ia sudah terlanjur nyaman duduk dikursi Luhan.

Meskipun kantor ini milik Luhan dan dirinya yang tentu saja dilengkapi dua meja yang disediakan untuknya dan Luhan. Ia enggan untuk beranjak. Ia hanya terlalu malas untuk duduk di kursinya sendiri,lagi pula ia pikir hal ini tidak masalah,bukan? ia baru saja mengambil paket dengan berjalan kaki ke gedung sebelah barat karena paket Luhan yang salah alamat. Seharusnya Luhan dapat memaklumi hal tersebut.

"hey kubilang duduk dikursimu sendiri"

"paket itu salah alamat. Aku harus berjalan kaki untuk mengambilnya di gedung barat hyung. Dan poin terpentingnya aku sama sekali tidak membuka isinya. Kurasa aku pantas diberi penghargaan untuk itu"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas,dan membiarkan Chanyeol menang kali ini. Ia setidaknya bersyukur bahwa Chanyeol tidak membuka paket yang dikirimkan untuk nya. Karena menurut sepengetahuan Luhan,namja bernama Chanyeol tersebut terbilang tipe yang hiperaktif meskipun memiliki kecerdasan hampir sama seperti dirinya. Dan tidak dapat menutup kemungkinan bahwa namja tersebut akan membuka paketnya ditengah jalan,untuk itu Luhan bersyukur.

"apa isinya?" Luhan mengguncang kotak tersebut dengan pelan

"entahlah, tapi itu dari ibumu hyung"

"hey kukira tadi kau bilang-"

"aku membaca alamat pengirimnya"

Luhan kembali mencibir pelan. Sifat penasaran Chanyeol sudah melegenda didapartemen sastra bahkan menyebar keseluruh Universitas. Luhan seharusnya tau meskipun namja tersebut tidak membuka paket nya,akan tetapi namja tersebut pasti mencari tau siapa pengirimnya.

"ku dengar kau membuat mahasiswamu kembali membencimu hyung"

"mereka memang selalu membenciku"

"kau masih tidak senang dengan kelas itu ya?"

Luhan menngganguk pelan membenarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol tertunduk lemas. Dunia terkadang sangat kejam. Luhan akan segera pergi tiga minggu kedepan dan dirinya masih harus terjebak disini untuk beberapa bulan yang akan datang.

"kau akan pulang,bersenang senang dan kembali mencari cinta" Chanyeol mendengus di akhir kalimat,sedikit tidak rela karena harus ditinggalkan oleh Luhan

"tunggu sebentar,happy virus" Luhan berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan mencondongkan tubuh serta menatap namja yang lebih muda itu dengan tatapan tajam yang menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol

"benar,aku akan pulang dan bersenang senang. Tapi aku tidak mencari cinta Chanyeol-ah"

"aku percaya kau akan mencari cinta hyung" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek

"tidak. Aku tidak akan mencarinya"

"semua orang percaya cinta. Dan kau akan mencarinya" Chanyeol ikut mendekatkan wajahnya dihadapan Luhan. Menyisakan jarak yang terbilang sangat dekat. Ia jelas merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat karna wajah Luhan yang mempesona dalam jarak yang dekat seperti ini. Meskipun begitu,ia mencoba mengabaikannya dan memasang seringai diwajah tampannya untuk mengejek Luhan.

"Aku tidak. Cinta tidak ada dalam kamusku"

"kenapa tidak?"

Luhan mengambil kursi milik Chanyeol dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk nyaman disamping namja tersebut.

"kenapa tidak hyung?"

"sederhana saja. Aku dibesarkan orangtua penyayang yang saling mencintai. Dulu kukira hidupku akan seperti itu" Luhan menggeleng pelan

"tapi setiap kali aku jatuh cinta dan aku telah mengalami perasaan labil itu beberapa kali,terima kasih,setiap kali aku menawarkan hatiku kepada setiap wanita, mereka menghancurkannya. Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Tidak akan dan tidak mungkin"

"hei semua orang pernah patah hati setidaknya satu kali. Itu sudah resikonya hyung. Kau tau kan,susah pangkal senang" Chanyeol berkata keras sedikit tidak terima karna perkataan Luhan. Ia kini mengamati namja rusa tersebut yang sedang tersenyum pahit

"sekarang semuanya hanya tentang politik kerajaan Chanyeol-ah. Semuanya hanya tentang politik kerajaan. Setidaknya aku beruntung mendapatkan tunangan yang baik seperti dia. Tapi tetap saja cinta seperti tidak ada dalam kamus ku"

Chanyeol sekali lagi mengamati Luhan dan menggeleng pelan bersamaan helaan nafas berat "aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang tidak percaya"

"Oh,aku percaya" Luhan tersenyum "aku percaya pada dewa dan dewi Yunani yang mempesona. Aku hanya tidak percaya pada manusia fana" Luhan mengambil pulpen dan mengacungkan benda tersebut kearah wajah Chanyeol

"tapi aku akan percaya mimpi bisa menjadi kenyataan kalau aku sanggup bertahan selama tiga minggu kedepan"

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah melihat Luhan yang bersemangat dengan pulpen ditangannya "kau benar benar ingin pergi?"

"sudah cukup buruk berada disini dan terjebak bersamamu. Aku juga ingin menemui tunanganku. Kau juga tau hal itu Park Chanyeol. Lagipula beberapa mahasiswa-"

Raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat merana lagsung membuat Luhan menghentikan perkataannya. Raut wajah namja tersebut tampak sedikit tidak rela dan Luhan merasa sedikit bersalah karena hal tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ah kau tau kau juga dapat pulang beberapa bulan lagi,bukan?"

Chanyeol bergumam pelan. Ia tentu sepenuhnya sadar bahwa Luhan mencoba menghibur dirinya. Tapi sungguh Chanyeol hanya sedikit tertampar tepat didepan wajahnya saat menyadari fakta bahwa Luhan memang sudah bertunangan. Bahkan ia sudah mengetahui hal tersebut saat Luhan menceritakan tentang tunangannya empat tahun lalu.

Chanyeol mengais barang barang yang berserakan di meja Luhan,namja tersebut kini mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan "hyung..."

"ya?"

"kau tidak pernah membereskan meja,ya?"

"pernah. Pada awal dan akhir tahun"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan tajam mendengar hal tersebut. Ia lalu menyerahkan gunting yang baru saja didapatkannya di meja Luhan yang sangat berantakan "buka paketmu hyung. Aku ingin melihat isinya"

Luhan tersenyum. Chanyeol dan rasa penasarannya kembali.

"kau tau,jika ibuku yang mengirimkannya berarti paket ini hanya berisi buku buku Chanyeol-ah" Luhan menyusuri satu garis lakban kotak tersebut dengan satu bilah gunting,membuka paket dan mengeluarkan isinya

"lihat tebakanku benar. Ini buku. Buku buku tua"

"buku?" kekecewaan terdengar jelas dalam suara Chanyeol "buku? Hanya itu? Kau tidak bercanda hyung? Tidak ada biskut? Kue beras dan semacamnya?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat "tidak ada biskuit dan kue beras"

Lagi. Chanyeol terduduk lemah. Raut wajahnya makin menggambarkan kekecewaan "kenapa hanya mengirim buku? Lagipula kau akan pulang tiga minggu lagi,kau pasti punya banyak waktu untuk membaca buku buku tua tersebut di Korea dari pada membacanya disini"

"ah... itu karena keluargaku tidak ada yang tau bahwa aku akan pulang tiga minggu lagi Chanyeol-ah. Ibuku tidak tau bahwa aku akan pulang,ia pasti mengira bahwa aku masih lama menetap disini,untuk itu ia mengirimkan ku buku sebagai bacaan"

Chanyeol membulatkan mata tidak percaya "A-APA? Kau tidak memberi tau satupun keluargamu hyung?"

"ini kejutan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, Korea Selatan.**

"kau harus segera menikah"

"aku tau" Sehun meletakkan gelas minumnya dan menyeka sudut bibirnya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Raja Korea Selatan yang juga berstatus sebagai ayah kandungnya

"Kris akan membantumu menentukan pilihan"

Sehun melirik pengawal pribadi sekaligus orang kepercayaan nya yang tengah berdiri di samping meja makan. Namja tersebut tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun,tapi ia berpikir setidaknya dalam menentukan pendamping hidupnya kelak,ia dapat berkonsultasi dengan satu satunya orang yang dipercayainya didunia.

"appa sudah memberikan list keluarga bangsawan yang bisa kau pilih. Kau hanya perlu memilih satu dari tiga calon keluarga bangsawan yang dapat memberikan penerus tahta kerajaan"

Oh Yunho kembali mengedarkan pandagannya dan menatap putra tunggalnya yang berada diseberang meja makan.

Bahkan jika dilihat dari seberang meja makan yang sangat panjang pun,putranya memang sangat tampan menurutnya. Sayang,sifat anak tunggalnya tersebut terkadang tidak sejurus dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan memikat.

"pilihlah dengan bijak Oh Sehun. hal ini merupakan hal berat dan tidak dapat di remehkan begitu saja"

"aku tau" Sehun segera bangkit dan merapikan jas hitam yang dikenakannya. Ia pergi dan membiarkan appa nya mengumpat karna sikapnya yang terbilang tidak sopan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menatap Kris yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah _tablet _ditangannya. Sehun tau dan menyadari bahwa perkataan appa nya bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat ditunda,jika namja paruh baya tersebut mengatakan segera maka itu artinya adalah sekarang.

Kris berdiri dihadapannya dengan tab ditangannya yang berisikan informasi tentang calon pendamping hidupnya beserta informasi tentang keluarga bangsawan calon pendampingnya tersebut. Ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya menyerah dan mengganguk pada Kris agar membacakan profil calon pendamping hidupnya.

"keluarga bangsawan yang dipilih adalah keluarga bangsawan Jung, Kim dan yang terakhir adalah keluarga bangsawan Xi"

Alis Sehun mengekerut mendengar nama keluarga bangsawan yang diucapkan oleh Kris. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan nama nama keluarga bangsawan tersebut

"keluarga bangsawan Jung? Maksudmu Jung Krystal?"

Kris mengganguk membenarkan

"coret dia. Aku tidak menyukainya"

Kris tidak perlu menanyakan lebih panjang tentang alasan Sehun menolak gadis tersebut. Pasalnya Kris sudah mengetahui bahwa Jung Krystal adalah seorang gadis yang terbilang selalu mencari perhatian, terutama perhatian Sehun.

Dan sudah merupakan hal lumrah bagi mereka yang ingin memenangkan hati seorang pangeran harus menawarkan kepadanya hadiah hadiah yang merupakan harta mereka yang paling berharga. Oleh karena itu Sehun selalu dihadiahi mobil sport serta barang mewah lainnya oleh Krystal dan keluarga tersebut agar dirinya terpikat.

Sehun tentu saja menolak pemberian hadiah hadiah tersebut. Ia mengetahui pasti bagaimana keluarga bangsawan Jung yang sangat menginginkan Krystal dan dirinya bersanding agar status keluarga Jung naik dan lebih terpandang dimata dunia.

Namun sayang, Sehun bukanlah tipe yang dapat luluh dengan mudah. Sejak ia berusia tiga belas tahun,Sehun sudah cukup mengerti bagaimana permainan politik yang terjadi dikerajaan. Bagaimana semua orang bersikap palsu dan ingin menarik perhatiannya,ia tentu saja mengetahui hal tersebut dengan baik. Dan Sehun bukanlah pangeran yang akan terperangkap dengan mudah karena hal tersebut.

"baiklah. Bagaimana dengan keluarga bangsawan Kim dan Xi?"

"Kim? Bukankah itu adalah keluarga Kai?"

"Ya. Kim Hyunah,dia adalah adik perempuan Kai"

Sehun menggeleng keras "andwae..coret. Aku tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga Kai"

Kali ini Kris tidak dapat menghentikan bibirnya untuk tidak pertanya "kenapa? Bukankah Kai adalah sahabatmu"

"justru karena itu Kris. Sudah cukup berteman dengan seseorang yang menyebalkan seperti Kai. Aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan keluarga dengan namja hitam itu. Lagipula kekuasaan keluarganya tidak cukup luas,itu akan merugikan"

Kris mengganguk pelan. Selain melihat karakter keluarga bangsawan tersebut,ternyata Sehun memilih mementingkan masa depan kerajaan.

Sehun memang selalu melihat dari sudut pandang poltik. Namja tersebut selalu memikirkan hal apa yang paling menguntungkan dimasa depan. Apa yang terbaik untuk perusahaan,kerajaan serta apa yang terbaik untuk rakyatnya.

Seperti yang diketahui,**semua** negara yang memegang kekuasaan dan mengontrol manusia adalah berbentuk republik atau kerajaan. Negara negara kerajaan adalah negara yang para penguasanya adalah keturunan dari penguasa terdahulu,yang berasal dari keluarga yang sama. Dan untuk mempertahankan posisinya sebagai pangeran dan penerus tahta kerajaan,Sehun harus mempertimbangkan semua hal. Terutama hal yang menguntungkan untuk masa depan.

"kurasa yang tersisa hanya keluarga Xi. Bukankah keluarga Wu memiliki kerja sama dengan Xi corp?"

Kris kembali mengganguk pelan "Ya,kau benar. Keluargaku dan keluarga bangsawan Xi sudah cukup lama bekerja sama,kami juga bekerja sama dengan keluarga bangsawan lain. Hal ini dikarenakan kedua perusahaan ingin mengembangkan kekuasaan di seluruh wilayah China. Hal ini sangat mengguntungkan jika Korea Selatan ikut bergabung"

Sehun menarik napasnya dan mengganguk yakin. Ia telah memutuskannya "baiklah. Keluarga Xi yang terpilih"

Sehun baru saja ingin beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya,akan tetapi Kris langsung menahannya "Sehun...keluarga bangsawan Xi memiliki tiga orang anak"

"oh benarkah? Jadi aku harus kembali memilih?"

Kris mengganguk

"baiklah"

Kris tersenyum kecil sebelum membacakan profil lengkap keluarga Xi yang ada di tab milik nya "Xi Lena, Xi Luhan dan Huang Zi Tao"

"Huang?" Sehun mengerutkan kedua alisnya karena mendengar satu nama yang berbeda dari ketiga nama tersebut

"dia adalah anak yang diadobsi keluarga Xi saat berumur lima tahun" Kris menjelaskan sedikit tentang Huang Zi Tao kepada Sehun. Ia adalah seorang anak yang memang diadobsi sejak berumur lima tahun. Kedua orangtua Tao adalah sahabat keluarga Xi yang telah meninggal dunia. Ia memiliki marga berbeda akan tetapi ia tetap menyandang gelar bangsawan Xi karena permintaan semua pihak termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Sehun mendengarkan dengan cermat penjelasan seputar Tao,sampai pada akhirnya perkataan Kris mengejutkan Sehun yang masih duduk ditempatnya

"dia adalah **namja** yang mengikuti pertanding-"

"APA?"

Sehun berteriak karna terkejut. Sedangkan Kris ikut mengalami hal yang sama,ia terkejut akibat suara Sehun yang terbilang cukup keras. Namja tersebut sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan beralih menatap tajam kearah Kris "dia seorang laki laki? Kau ingin aku menikah dengan laki laki?"

"eh?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam "Aku masih normal. Apakah keluarga Xi tidak memiliki anak gadis yang memiliki payudara?"

Sehun kembali duduk ditempatnya,rasa kesal masih ada akan tetapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya. Kris benar benar keterlaluan,dirinya adalah seorang pangeran Korea Selatan yang tentu saja memiliki hasrat untuk seorang gadis. Akan tetapi namja tinggi tersebut menceritakan tentang Tao yang jelas merupakan seorang namja dan tentu saja memiliki genre yang sama dengannya.

"hmmm...baiklah"

Kris menlongarkan sedikit dasi nya karna masih belum pulih akibat keterkejutan yang menimpanya "Xi Lena,dia adalah putri pertama keluarga bangsawan Xi. Dia adalah seorang model disalah satu majalah Korea Selatan,ia memiliki keterampilan yang cukup hebat dalam bidang tersebut. Ia adalah saudara kembar Xi Luhan"

"kembar?" Sehun menatap Kris. Namja tersebut kembali tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan Kris sekarang

"Ya,saudara kembarnya adalah Xi Luhan,dia adalah **putra** kedua bangsaw-"

"Cukup! Astaga hyung. Apa kau menggangapku tidak normal? Coret semua pria keluarga bangsawan Xi. Kita akan berkunjung tiga minggu lagi. Aku memilih Xi Lena,kau puas?"

Dengan begitu,Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi tanpa mendegar lebih jelas tentang Luhan.

**PENYAKIT YANG MENYERANG SISTEM PERNAFASAN**

**-TBC-**

**Annyeong~**

Ai datang sesuai janji. FF ai yang satunya kayanya kurang banyak yang minat ya -_-

Okay jadi gimana dengan ff ini? Udah ada gambaran? Ada yang pernah nonton film ini sebelumnya? sebenarnya Ai pertama dan terakhir kali nonton film _The Other Boyle Girl_ itu pas Ai SMP. Tapi akibatnya kesan dari film itu bener bener ngena banget langsung di hati dan otak Ai.

Yeah Ai tau,Ai cepet banget dewasanya. Masih smp udah nonton film rumit dan ada unsur dewasanya kaya gini. Ck...ck...ck... Tapi yah mau gimana lagi? Ai secara gak sengaja juga nonton di HBO waktu itu.

Okay Ai sedikit ngasih penjelasan disini ya.. Jadi sebenarnya ff ini emang 90 persen itu dari otak Ai,mulai dari alur,pemilihan karakter, diksi,OC,semuanya murni dari otak Ai. Untuk 10 persennya lagi,Ai emang ambil inti dari konflik yang terjadi di film _The Other Boyle Girl_.

Meskipun 90 persen berasal dari otak gak jelas yang Ai punya,ff ini tetap Ai tetapkan sebagai ff **REMAKE**. Karena Ai takut dicap sebagai plagiat. Intinya Ai ngasih kejelasan diawal untuk reader semua. Dan kemungkinan konfliknya akan Ai tambah seiring perjalanan Ai nulis ff ini. Ai menerima semua saran dari reader.

Alasan nulis ff remake kayak gini karena Ai gak terima sama ending di film _The Other Boyle Girl_. Ai sadar banget bahwa ternyata ff ini emang berdasarkan kisah nyata alias based on true story dan berkaitan erat sama ratu Elizabeth.

Tapi pas ultah Sehun kemaren dan ngeliat betapa masih banyaknya HUNHAN HARD SHIPPER yang bertebaran dan tetap ngeship couple ini. AI sebagai salah satu HHS, BENER BENER KESENTUH! Ai bener bener langsung keingat film ini dan ingin mengubah ending serta menebarkan cinta Hunhan melalui ff ini. jadi dapat disimpulkan kalau ini akan berakhir dengan HAPPY ENDING! SAMPAI AKHIR AKAN AI TULIS DENGAN HAPPY ENDING! Gak peduli bakal ngehadepin konflik yang rumit dan ribet! Intinya ff Ai kali ini udah Ai tetapkan akan HAPPY ENDING!

Nah sekarang,karena udah Ai tentukan endingnya. Para reader semua musti rajin review,arrasoe? Okay Ai rasa udah cukup. Cepet tobat ya silent reader. Untuk reader yang baru aja baca ff Ai. Welcome to the dark side baby~

**TERAKHIR MARI KITA TERIAK  
**

***tarik napas dalam***

**YO MAN~**

**LU-GE!**

**LULU!**

**LUHAN OPPA!**

**HAPPY BRITHDAY LUHEEEN!**

**SAENGIL CHUKKAEYO LU-GE!**

**BIAS TERSAYANG MOGA KAMU PANJANG UMUR!**

**SARANGHAE! WO AI NI! I LOVE YOU OPPA! **

**FF KALI INI HADIAH BUAT KAMU BAMBI SUPER IMUT! NAN MENGGEMASKAN!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ENDINGNYA BAKALAN HAPPY! TENANG AJA! KAMU BAKALAN BERSATU SAMA SEHUN! YEHET! OHORAT!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyLuhanDay**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***BOW***


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!**

**I'M SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU!**

**GET OUT!**

**...**

**Author : Mei. D. Aida **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Historical Fiction (?)**

**Lenght : ?**

**Warning : Yaoi aka Boys Love, OOC, OC, Di penuhi dengan penghianatan yang dilakukan cast, Author labil, dan TYPO (maklum author pemuja typo).**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Xi Lena (OC), Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kris and other**

**Rated : T yang akan naik tingkat menjadi M-esum**

**...**

**Fanfiction ini diadaptasi atau di remake dari sebuah film dan buku best seller dengan judul ****_The Other Boleyn Girl_****. Didalam buku dan film setting cerita adalah tahun 1500-an. AKAN TETAPI di fanfiction ini setting nya adalah pada abad masa kini,abad 21. Ai mengubah hampir 90 persen isinya. Jadi fanfiction ini masih murni 90 persen dari otak Mei. D. Aida (author gak jelas)**

**...**

**Summary **

_Xi Lena, Xi Luhan dan Huang Zi Tao adalah tiga bersaudara keluarga bangsawan Xi yang menghabiskan masa kecilnya bertiga penuh kegembiraan sebagaimana layaknya kakak beradik. Menginjak remaja, Luhan terlebih dahulu ditunangkan dengan seorang bangsawan yang memiliki derajat yang sama dengannya. Sedangkan Lena disiapkan sebagai alat politik keluarga Xi untuk memikat sang Pangeran Korea Selatan,Oh Sehun._

**Enjoy the story ©**

**...**

**THE OTHER XI**

_"__kembar?" Sehun menatap Kris. Namja tersebuu-t kembali tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan Kris sekarang_

_"__Ya,saudara kembarnya adalah Xi Luhan,dia adalah __**putra**__ kedua bangsaw-"_

_"__Cukup! Astaga hyung. Apa kau menggangapku tidak normal? Coret semua pria keluarga bangsawan Xi. Kita akan berkunjung tiga minggu lagi. Aku memilih Xi Lena,kau puas?"_

_Dengan begitu,Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi tanpa mendengar lebih jelas tentang Luhan._

Chapter 2

Sehun menatap Kris yang sedang berdiri disamping mobilnya. Namja tinggi tersebut mengenakan setelan hitam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Sehun sekarang. Ditangan Kris terdapat _tablet_ yang selalu ada bersama namja tersebut kemanapun namja tersebut berada.

Hari ini tepat tiga minggu sejak ia memutuskan pilihan tentang calon pendamping sekaligus calon 'ibu negara' bagi Korea Selatan,Xi Lena.

Selama tiga minggu ini Sehun masih belum mengetahui pasti sosok Xi Lena. Gadis cantik yang merupakan model disalah satu majalah Korea Selatan tersebut memang sengaja Sehun abaikan. Ia memang tidak ingin membahas seseorang yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Ia lebih memilih melihat dan menilai secara langsung kepribadian Lena daripada harus mendengar rincian dari Kris dan tab nya.

Ia cukup mengerti mengapa appa nya menyetujui keluarga bangsawan Xi yang terpilih dibandingkan keluarga bangsawan lain. Xi corp telah mencapai sebuah puncak kejayaan tertinggi didaratan China. Hal ini merupakan hal yang sangat menguntungkan jika kerajaan Korea Selatan ikut bergabung,karena jika kau memiliki pion kuat dipihakmu maka dapat dipastikan kau dapat mengatur segalanya dengan baik. Entah itu urusan negara maupun urusan lainnya.

"kita berangkat sekarang?" Kris melirik jam hitam ditangan kirinya dan menatap Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya. Raut wajah namja tersebut mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran karena jam ditangannya telah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi,ini jelas merupakan keterlambatan jika Sehun masih belum beranjak dari posisinya.

"apakah kita harus berangkat sepagi ini?" Sehun bertanya dan masih belum memiliki niat untuk beranjak dari posisinya

Kris menghela nafas berat sebelum menatap Sehun "pertemuan dijadwalkan pada pukul sembilan,apakah kau ingin aku mengundurnya sampai besok? Ayolah Sehun...kita sudah sangat terlambat"

"baiklah"

Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya,ia sungguh tidak ingin berdebat sepagi ini dengan Kris,untuk itu namja tersebut segera memasuki mobil dan mengumpat pelan dalam hati. Kris tidak dapat dibantah jika berhubungan dengan _schedule_ dan _meeting_ yang telah dijadwalkan dengan sangat rapi oleh dirinya sendiri.

Kris merupakan bawahan yang selalu mengatur agar Sehun melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia mengatur jadwal Sehun dan beberapa perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan pihak kerajaan Korea Selatan. Selama Sehun mengenal Kris,namja tersebut belum pernah melihat satu pun kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh Kris.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa kendala yang membuat Sehun harus berhenti sejenak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia merasakan firasat tidak menyenangkan untuk hal ini,padahal sebelumnya namja tersebut belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini,bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali.

Ia adalah tipe pria yang selalu mempertimbangkan segala hal dan memutuskan segalanya dengan baik. Sehun merupakan pangeran yang hampir sempurna dalam berbagai aspek. Namun pada pagi ini,saat ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur,ia merasakan perasaan aneh dan asing. Hal ini baru saja dirasakannya. Hal yang baru terjadi selama ia hidup didunia ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seoul memberikan udara segar termanis akan kehadiran Luhan di bandara Incheon pagi ini. Namja tersebut datang tanpa membawa sebuah _carry on_ ataupun kotak coklat besar yang dapat menunjukkan kepindahannya dari negara asing.

Luhan hanya membawa diri dan sebuah tas punggung berwarna biru gelap bersamanya. Barang barangnya akan menyusul setelah dua hari,karena sungguh ia tidak ingin merepotkan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin cepat pulang. Hanya itu satu satunya yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini.

"haruskah aku menelphone nya?" Luhan berhenti,bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan mempertimbangkan apakah harus menelpon tunangannya terlebih dahulu atau tidak.

Ia sebenarnya memiliki hubungan yang terbilang tidak cukup dekat dengan tunangannya sendiri,akan tetapi Luhan memberitau pasal kedatangannya ke Korea dua hari yang lalu pada tunangannya tersebut.

Luhan harus melakukan hal itu karena tunanganya adalah tipe yang terbilang overprotektif terhadap Luhan,meskipun Luhan merupakan seorang namja.

"baiklah" Luhan mengganguk pelan dan menekan angka satu pada layar telphone nya. Ia pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelphone.

"ya?" Luhan seketika memutar bola mata saat hanya mendapat sapaan yang terbilang cukup singkat dari tunangannya

"aku sudah sampai"

"benarkah? Apa kau ingin kujemput?" suara telpohone terdengar sangat bersemangat,membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil

"tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku akan ke Gangneung terlebih dahulu"

"Gangneung? Kau ingin menemui Baekhyun?"

"Ya. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kulakukan terlebih dahulu"

Luhan mendengar tunangannya menghela nafas ,mungkin karena tidak rela. Luhan tersenyum karna hal tersebut dan pada akhirnya mendengar jawaban "baiklah" yang diucapkan dengan nada pelan dan terdengar hanya seperti sebuah bisikan

"aku akan pulang kerumah besok pagi"

"bukankah hal itu sangat lama? Kau tidak merindukan keluargamu?"

"tentu saja aku merindukan mereka" Luhan kembali tersenyum mengatakannya

"kalau begitu cepatlah pulang...aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Saranghae"

Luhan terdiam mendengar kata terakhir, selanjutnya ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis yang dipenuhi keraguan. Ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan sikap tunangannya yang selalu mengatakan kata kata manis diakhir panggilan. Akan tetapi meskipun hal ini sudah sering dilakukan,Luhan masih menggangapnya sebagai hal yang aneh.

"ya.." Ia kembali tersenyum tipis dan menjawab pelan dengan anggukan "Aku tau"

Setelahnya Luhan menutup telphone nya terlebih dahulu. Namja tersebut memutuskan panggilan sebelum mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang di ucapkan oleh tunangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara ketukan keras diambang pintu rumahnya membuat Baekhyun pada akhirnya menyerah. Namja mungil tersebut bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengutuk siapapun yang berada di balik pintu rumahnya.

Ia membuka pintu dan sedikit terkejut karna menemukan wajah seseorang yang sudah empat tahun tidak dilihatnya

"pergi" namja tersebut berucap datar dan langsung menutup pintu rumahnya kembali.

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan ketukan pintu yang semakin keras menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia melangkahkan kaki kearah sofa di ruang tengah,terlalu malas untuk kembali ke kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Namja mungil tersebut pada akhirnya berguling dan menutup telinganya menggunakan bantal sofa agar suara ketukan pintu tersebut mereda. Sial. Hal tersebut pada akhirnya tidak berhasil. Suara ketukan pintu semakin kuat, memaksa dan terlalu kencang. Membuat Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki kembali menuju pintu rumahnya

"Luhan! Bisakah kau tidak datang terlalu pagi!"

Baekhyun membentak, sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kaki masuk

"ya! ya! ya! apakah ini sikap para bangsawan masa kini?" Baekhyun mencibir pelan dan mengutuk Luhan dalam hati.

"kau juga bangsawan Byun Baekhyun,kenapa bisa bangsawan belum bangun juga? Ini sudah hampir pukul sepuluh" Luhan duduk disofa dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya

"tapi setidaknya aku mengucapkan salam ketika memasuki rumah orang! Aku tidak seperti dirimu. Aku tidak menggangu tidur orang lain dan aku juga tidak menjadi bangsawan yang masuk tanpa diundang. Lagipula kau seorang dokter! Bukankah kau memiliki etika tertentu!"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan jengkel. Luhan tidak berubah selama empat tahun. Namja tersebut masih suka memasuki rumahnya tanpa mengucapkan salam atau sekedar menyapanya yang telah berbaik hati membukakan pintu.

"baiklah aku akan mencobanya lain kali" Luhan mengangkat bahu dan menggangap bahwa ocehan Baekhyun seperti angin lalu.

"lain kali?" Baekhyun tersenyum remeh "Tidak ada lain kali untukmu hyung"

Setelah itu Baekhyun menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dan duduk di samping Luhan. Ia merapikan rambut coklatnya yang sedikit berantakan karna baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidur yang diganggu oleh orang tercerdas yang pernah ia temui didunia. Seseorang yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil dan menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan diwaktu tertentu.

"dimana Jongdae?" Luhan mengedarkan pandangan mencari sepupu Baekhyun yang ia ketahui tinggal bersama namja mungil tersebut.

"dia ada kencan"

Luhan membulatkan mata "benarkah? Sejak kapan?"

"tidak usah membahasnya hyung" Baekhyun menghela nafas . Jika ia menceritakan tentang Jongdae dan teman kencannya,maka dapat dipastikan bahwa Luhan akan semakin menuntut nya dengan deretan pertanyaan.

Baekhyun tau Luhan bukanlah seseorang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain,akan tetapi namja tersebut sudah empat tahun tidak pulang. Ia tentu memiliki segudang pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan. Hal itu pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk dijawab oleh Baekhyun

"Jadi kau benar benar pulang?" pertanyan Baekhyun berubah arah menjadi topik yang lebih serius

"yah..begitulah" Luhan mengganguk "aku akan menginap dan pulang besok. Kau ingin ikut mengunjungi rumah?"

"tidak,mungkin lain kali hyung"

Luhan mengganguk pelan "baiklah"

"Jadi kapan aku menerima undangan? Cinta sudah ada dalam kamusmu?"

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Baekhyun merupakan seseorang yang selalu mengetahui tentang dirinya.

"kau merawatnya dengan baik bukan?" Namja tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun,Luhan justru mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bertanya hal yang menjadi tujuan utamanya datang kerumah Baekhyun.

"tenang saja hyung. Aku merawatnya dengan sangat baik. Kurasa aku pantas diberi penghargaan untuk itu"

Luhan sontak merasa de javu. Ia tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat terakhir Baekhyun. Namja tersebut juga mengatakan hal yang sering diucapkan oleh temannya yang merupakan seorang dosen pendamping bidang sastra, Park Chanyeol. Meminta sebuah penghargaan atas hal apapun yang dilakukannya. Sangat sama persis seperti yang selalu diucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

"apakah aku akan dapat penghargaan?" alis Baekhyun terangkat dengan senyum diwajah tampannya.

Luhan ikut mengangkat alisnya dengan senyum berbeda "kau ingin mendapatkan penghargaan untuk melakukan hal yang semestinya kaulakukan saat aku tidak ada?"

"yah,tentu saja" Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia berfikir mungkin Luhan benar benar akan memberinya sesuatu karna telah merawat hal berharga yang Luhan miliki.

"tidak. kau tidak akan mendapatkannya"

"kau bercanda? Aku merawatnya selama empat tahun"

"maaf. Tapi aku tidak membawa barang apapun kemari. Kkaebsong~"

Baekhyun seketika membentuk gerakan ingin memukul Luhan. Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahan karna namja rusa tersebut telah berhasil mengejek dirinya dan juga mempermainkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedatangan Sehun disambut hangat oleh keluarga bangsawan Xi. Sehun tidak menampakkan ekspresi yang berarti untuk Xi Young Min,seseorang yang menyambutnya secara langsung didepan pintu kediaman miliknya. Sehun juga tidak menghiraukan banyaknya maid yang ikut menyambut kedatangannya dan Kris. Hal tersebut merupakan hal yang tidak penting menurutnya.

Sehun hanya cukup terkesan dengan taman luas yang berada di belakang rumah kediaman Xi,saat namja tersebut diajak berkeliling disekitar rumah tersebut. Taman belakang tersebut terbilang sangat luas dan dipenuhi bunga tulip yang berwarna biru,merah dan jingga.

Ditengah taman terdapat taman yang lebih kecil,berbentuk bundar dan hanya memiliki diameter sekitar limapuluh centimeter. Taman kecil yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan karna bentuknya yang sangat mungil.

"kau ingin beristirahat dulu?" Sehun menatap Xi Young Min. Namja paruh baya yang merupakan kepala keluarga bangsawan Xi dan pemilik Xi corp yang baru saja bertanya padanya.

"tidak. tidak perlu"

Young Min sontak tersenyum mendengar jawaban singkat yang Sehun lontarkan. Seketika otaknya memikirkan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan pangeran Korea Selatan ini "kau sangat mirip dengan Luhan"

"Luhan?"

"dia putra keduaku. Dia adalah seorang dokter yang sekarang sedang-"

"Young Min ahjusi" Sehun memotong pembicaraan Young Min. Sementara pria paruh baya tersebut menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"ya? Apa kau ingin sesuatu?"

"aku ingin kau berhenti ahjusi. Bukankah aku datang untuk mengenal Lena? Kau tidak perlu membicarakan putramu" Sehun berkata dingin. Ia tidak peduli tentang seseorang bernama Luhan,prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah Lena.

Ia hanya memiliki waktu tiga hari untuk mengenal calon pendamping hidupnya itu,ia tidak perlu mendengar apapun tentang anak lain,termasuk tentang Xi lainnya. Ia hanya perlu mengenal Lena. Lagipula ia hanya menginap untuk tiga hari saja,itu merupakan waktu yang terbilang sangat singkat.

"kau benar. Luhan tidak penting sekarang" Young Min tersenyum.

Xi Young Min kembali menceritakan perihal putri sulung kebanggaan nya. Tentang betapa cerdasnya putri sulungnya tersebut dan menceritakan tentang silsilah keluarga Xi. Juga bercerita tentang keluarganya yang memiliki keistimewaan karna tidak pernah gagal dalam memiliki keturunan.

"Dan juga..." Young Min tersenyum menatap Sehun

"semua nya terlahir sehat dan kuat" setelah itu ia lalu menepuk pundak Sehun dengan pelan. Xi Young Min adalah seorang bangsawan yang tidak ingin semua anak nya,terutama putri kebanggaannya menikah dengan pria sembarangan ataupun pria terhormat yang hanya memiliki harta terbatas. Tidak! ia sungguh tidak menginginkan hal tersebut terjadi.

Sejak dulu ia menginginkan lebih. Tentu saja ia sudah mencapai hal besar dengan kerja keras nya sendiri saat berada di China. Namun bagi Young Min,memiliki kerja sama dengan pihak kerajaan Korea Selatan tentu merupakan hal yang jauh lebih besar. Terlebih ia memiliki putri yang sempurna untuk memikat Sehun.

"apa kau sudah selesai?" perkataan Sehun akhirnya membuat Young Min berhenti membicarakan tentang Lena, dan secara otomatis tangan yang semula ada dipundak Sehun menurun dari pundak pangeran tersebut.

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah cukup jengah dengan namja paruh baya di hadapannya ini. Sehun akui bahwa dirinyalah yang meminta agar namja paruh baya tersebut bercerita tentang Lena. Akan tetapi setelah beberapa lama Young Min bercerita,perkataan namja paruh baya tersebut lebih terdengar seperti ia sedang mempromosikan putrinya pada Sehun. Membuat Sehun jengah karna perkataannya.

"apa kau lelah?" Young Min bertanya, membuat Sehun menahan desakan untuk memutar bola mata. Namja paru baya ini benar benar ingin merebut perhatiannya dengan mempertanyakan keadaan Sehun.

"ya. sepertinya aku ingin beristirahat"

"baiklah" Young Min mengganguk pelan dan mengizinkan agar Sehun masuk untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu. "jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu,kau bisa memintanya pada salah seorang maid"

"aku tau" Sehun pergi dengan cara yang terbilang tidak sopan. Namja tersebut juga tidak membungkuk untuk calon mertuanya tersebut. Ia langsung pergi tanpa melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang calon menantu.

Saat kedua kaki Sehun memasuki ruang tamu yang terhubung dengan taman belakang rumah tersebut,ia dikejutkan dengan seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya. Namja tersebut juga ikut terkejut karna tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sehun di ruang tamu.

Namja tersebut langsung membungkuk cepat kearah Sehun dan menyapanya dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya yang terbilang sedikit menyeramkan menurut Sehun

"annyeonghaseyo Huang Zi Tao imnida"

Sehun mengganguk kecil tanpa membalas sapaan namja tersebut.

Setelah Sehun amati lebih lama,namja dihadapannya ini ternyata memiliki lingkaran mata hitam yang cukup jelas hingga membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa namja ini sepertinya kurang tidur semalam penuh.

Saat Sehun masih mengamati Tao dengan tatapan intens,namja tersebut justru membulatkan matanya sedetik kemudian. Tatapan matanya tidak lagi mengarah pada Sehun,karna tatapan namja tersebut kini telah mengarah ke lantai atas.

"KRIS GE!" Tao melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamar yang akan ditempatinya selama tiga hari kedepan.

Kris tersenyum tipis mendengar sapaan Tao yang terlampau berlebihan. Sementara Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan melihat tingkah Tao yang seperti anak kecil hanya karna melihat Kris yang sedang menuruni anak tangga.

"hey panda"

"berhenti memanggilku panda ge!" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat alis kiri Sehun terangkat. Kemana perginya namja menyeramkan yang Sehun lihat tadi?

Sehun melihat Tao dengan tatapan kebingungan karna sungguh Sehun sangat tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Tao sekarang. Namja tersebut sangat terlihat seperti anak kecil, terlebih sekarang namja tersebut sedang menghampiri Kris dan bergelayut manja dilengan orang kepercayaan Sehun layaknya koala.

"kalian saling mengenal?"

Perkataan Sehun membuat Tao melepaskan genggaman tangannya dilengan Kris. Ia jelas tidak sadar bahwa telah melakukan hal memalukan dihadapan pangeran Korea Selatan. Sehun yang melihatnya semakin tertarik dengan tingah laku yang 'sangat jelas' dilakukan namja tersebut.

"kami berteman sejak kecil" Kris menjawab setelah melirik Tao yang tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa namja tersebut akan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"kau sudah melihat sekitar rumah?" kali ini Kris yang bertanya

"apa kalian sedekat itu sejak kecil?" Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Kris dan bertanya lebih jelas tentang kedekatan namja tersebut dengan Tao.

"bagaimana tamannya? Apa kau suka?"

"apakah kalian sedekat ini sejak kecil?"

"kami tidak terlalu dekat Oh Sehun" Kris menjawab dengan santai seperti biasa

"benarkah?"

Kris tersenyum kecil mendengar bahwa Sehun sangat tertarik dengan hal ini "aku tidak berbohong. Sebaiknya kau berganti pakaian sekarang,Lena akan pulang pada sore hari. Kau masih memiliki waktu banyak untuk istirahat sebelum bertemu dengannya"

Sehun merenungkan hal tersebut dan setelahnya ia melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai atas. Kali ini Kris kembali menang dan Sehun kembali tidak menyukai hal ini. Kris sepertinya memang telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sosok yang tertutup terlebih dalam hal kehidupan pribadi namja tersebut. yeah...Sehun cukup memakluminya.

Pasalnya namja tersebut memang jarang bicara sejak kecil,hal inilah yang membuatnya cocok dengan kepribadian Sehun yang juga jarang berbicara,tidak seperti Kai yang menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak dipungkiri lagi bahwa Sehun terlihat lelah pagi ini. Ia baru tertidur pada pukul satu malam. Lingkaran mata hitam tercetak jelas diwajahnya yang tampan.

Hal yang terjadi adalah pangeran Korea Selatan tersebut dengan sabar menunggu 'calon' pendamping hidupnya semalam penuh. Karna gadis bernama Lena tersebut tidak pulang tadi malam.

Ia cukup mengetahui bahwa tindakan nya termasuk dalam tindakan bodoh yang dilakukannya selama hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah dibuat menuggu sebelumnya,dan nyatanya Kris juga mendapatkan imbas karna mendapatkan informasi yang salah. Namja tinggi tersebut diberikan hadiah berupa pukulan keras di pundak oleh Sehun sendiri, saat baru saja terbangun.

Gadis bernama Xi Lena yang diketahui sebagai salah satu model majalah papan atas tersebut tidak menampakkan diri,karna ternyata gadis tersebut sedang berada di Macau untuk sesi pemotretaan. Dan yang lebih sialnya lagi keluarga bangsawan Xi berhasil menggubah mood nya dengan menyediakan sarapan sehat ala Inggris saat ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Membuat pagi Sehun pada akhirnya sedikit membaik setelah menghabiskan sarapan nya.

Setelah sarapan,Young Min yang mencoba untuk meredam amarah Sehun, kembali menawarkan pangeran tersebut sebuah ajakan untuk berkeliling disekitar hutan. Sehun yang sejak dulu sangat menyukai olahraga, tentu saja tidak menolak tawaran untuk menunggang kuda disekitar kediaman rumah Xi.

Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang. Mempersiapakan segala hal untuk acara menunggang kuda yang akan dilakukannya untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

Saat namja tersebut telah duduk diatas kuda milik Young Min yang dipinjamkan oleh namja paru baya tersebut. Ia kembali dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang. Seorang gadis lebih tepatnya.

Gadis tersebut ikut menunggang kuda putih dan menunggang kuda putihnya tepat disamping Sehun.

Sehun yang melihatnya tentu memandang heran akan hal yang sedang terjadi. Karena ia baru saja mengetahui bahwa ada seorang gadis yang akan ikut menunggang kuda bersamanya,selain Kris. Terlebih dimasa saat ini, menunggang kuda merupakan hal yang tidak lazim dilakukan untuk seorang gadis,meskipun ini zaman modern sekalipun.

"annyeonghaseyo Xi Lena imnida" gadis tersebut tersenyum setelah membungkuk sopan kearah Sehun.

Sehun mengganguk pelan dan menatap Lena dari bawah keatas. Jadi ini sosok calon pendampingnya kelak? Sekilas Sehun seperti melihat Jung bersaudara. Yeoja dihadapannya ini sungguh sangat mirip dengan Jung Krystal dan Jung Jessica. Kemiripannya terlihat pada fisik dan Sehun berharap bahwa Lena tidak memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Krystal.

Sebagai balasan sapaan gadis tersebut,Sehun tersenyum kecil dan ikut membungkuk sedikit kearah Lena. Ia tentu menjaga kesopanan jika berada didepan wanita terhormat. Terutama sekarang, Lena telah menjadi calon pendamping untuk hidupnya nya kelak.

"jadi kau Lena?"

"Ne. Saya meminta maaf karna kesalahan kemarin" Lena kembali membungkuk

Sehun mengganguk dan mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian semalam. Yah tentu saja sampai saat ini ia masih kesal, akan tetapi melihat betapa sopannya gadis dihadapannya ini. Sehun tentu akan memaafkannya. Lagipula hal ini juga merupakan kesalahan Kris dan tab nya.

"jadi kau bisa menunggang kuda?"

"Ne. Saya belajar sejak berumur tujuh tahun"

Lagi. Lena berkata pelan dan terlampau sopan menurut Sehun. Setiap pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan,gadis tersebut pasti membungkuk kecil dan menjawabnya dengan senyum.

"Lena-ah" Sehun tersenyum dan membuat Lena terdiam menatap wajah tampan tersebut.

"jangan terlalu formal. Aku tidak menyukainya"

"N-ne"

Lihatlah.

Nyatanya gadis bernama Lena tersebut sepertinya telah luluh sepenuhnya kepada Sehun. Bahkan hanya karna senyuman kecil diwajah Sehun, yeoja tersebut telah sepenuhnya merubah cara bicaranya menjadi lebih santai sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya masih menunggang kudanya masing masing hingga pada akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk beristirahat dibawah pohon besar yang cukup rindang.

Keduanya turun dari kuda masing masing,dan Sehun dengan senang hati mempersilahkan agar Lena duduk di sebuah batu besar yang ada dibawah pohon itu.

Lena yang melihatnya sontak menggeleng dan menolak tawaran Sehun dengan cepat. Ia lalu mengambil tempat minum yang dibawanya dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun yang sedang mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit berkeringat karna efek kelelahan.

"kau ternyata membawa minum"

"aku selalu membawanya"

"itu hal yang bagus" gumam Sehun

"ya,tentu saja. Kau tau, aku harus selalu menjaga kondisi tubuh. Aku tidak boleh sakit,terlebih untuk dua bulan kedepan"

Sehun menatap Lena dengan alis mengkerut "apakah ada hal penting yang akan terjadi dua bulan kedepan?"

"apa kau benar benar tidak tau?"Lena memutuskan untuk duduk dibatu besar tersebut dan mendongak menatap wajah Sehun "kau benar benar tidak tau ya?"

Sehun semakin mengerutkan alisnya "tentang apa?"

Lena menghela nafas "Fashion month. Dua bulan kedepan merupakan bulan tersibuk untuk semua disigner dan para model papan atas dunia. Apa kau tidak tau? Dan jika aku sakit,maka aku tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti event itu"

Sehun mengganguk,berusaha untuk terlihat peduli. Padahal kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dalam dunia fashion dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan hal tersebut. Membantu rakyatnya jauh lebih penting, daripada harus menghamburkan uang demi membeli sehelai pakaian mahal yang hanya akan dipakai untuk satu kali saja.

Ia tidak terlalu mementingkan betapa mahal atau murahnya pakaian tersebut. Ia tentu tidak kala modis dalam berpakaian,akan tetapi ia lebih mementingkan kata 'nyaman' atas semua pakaian yang dibelinya. Jika ia merasa cukup nyaman untuk memakai pakaian tersebut,maka Sehun akan membelinya.

"Sehun! Lihat!" Sehun berbalik dan mengikuti arah pandang gadis tersebut.

"ada apa?"

"lihat baik baik!" Lena bersikeras dan menunjuk ke arah semak semak "itu kelinci! Lihat!"

Sehun menatap Lena dengan ekspresi datar "ya? lalu?"

"bisakah kau mengambilnya untukku?"

"untuk apa?"

"kudengar daging kelinci sangat baik untuk tubuh. Bisakah kau mengambilnya untukku?" suara Lena dibuat sangat manja sehinggan membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya.

Kalau sebelumnya Sehun tidak tau banyak hal,jelas sekarang ia tau banyak hal tentang gadis bernama Lena ini. Seperti kenyataan bahwa Lena merupakan gadis yang ternyata memiliki sifat hampir sama dengan Krystal, dan bagaimana tingkahnya yang sepertinya sangat manja dan dibuat buat.

"kita bisa membelinya" Sehun melirik Kris yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan Lena. Namja tersebut seolah memberitahukan bahwa ia akan menyuruh Kris membeli sebanyak apapun daging kelinci yang Lena inginkan.

"tidak! aku ingin kelinci itu" Lena kembali memaksa sambil menunjuk kelinci

Sehun tidak bergerak satu inci pun dari tempatnya. Namja tersebut justru meminum kembali minuman yang Lena berikan.

" baiklah jika kau tidak mau mengambilnya. Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri"

Sehun sontak menutup matanya erat mendengar hal tersebut. Jika sifat manja yang dibuat buat oleh Lena masih bisa diterima oleh Sehun,maka kali ini tidak. Yeoja tersebut seperti sedang meremehkan Sehun yang tidak mampu mengambilkannya seekor kelinci hutan. Dan sialnya Sehun tidak dapat mengontrol emosi untuk tidak meledak.

"tunggu disini!" Sehun menarik Lena kembali, dan menyuruh agar gadis tersebut duduk kembali ditempatnya.

Kedua kakinya ia bawa menuju kelinci berwarna putih yang sedang memakan beberapa tanaman disekitar semak semak. Ia sedikit mengumpat karna ia mau saja menuruti keinginan gadis bernama Lena ini. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia berfikir mungkin hal ini tidak salah. Lagipula ia telah memutuskan untuk memilih Lena,bukan?

Saat sudah dekat, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya. Secara perlahan dan pasti,ia mulai mendekat kearah kelinci tersebut dengan gerakan pelan.

"Sial!"

Sehun mengumpat saat melihat kelinci tersebut masuk kedalam semak semak yang lebat. Jika kejadiannya seperti ini,jelas ia harus melangkah lebih jauh lagi untuk mendapatkan kelinci tersebut.

Saat kaki Sehun kembali melangkah dan kedua matanya berhasil menangkap sosok kecil kelinci putih tersebut,ia kembali menampakkan seringai diwajah tampannya. Ia sedikit mengambil ancang ancang untuk menangkap kelinci tersebut dengan gerakan cepat.

**_'_****_dalam hitungan ketiga'_**

**_'_****_hana...'_**

**_'_****_dul...'_**

**_'_****_...'_**

**_'_****_...'_**

**_'_****_SET!'_**

**BRUK**

Sehun terjatuh sedetik setelah berhasil menangkap kelinci tersebut.

Tubuh Sehun jatuh kedalam jurang yang berada ditengah hutan yang ditutupi oleh semak semak lebat. Lena yang melihatnya sontak berdiri dari posisi duduknya,sementara Kris langsung melangkahkan kaki cepat kearah semak semak.

Bodoh. Sehun berfikir dirinya sungguh bodoh. Ia tidak melihat bahwa dibalik semak semak lebat tersebut merupakan akses menuju jurang yang curam dan dipenuhi batu batuan tajam.

Tubuhnya terus berguling dan mengenai bebatuan hingga pada akihirnya berhenti dan Sehun tidak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AKU PULANG!"

Luhan tersenyum lebar,menutup kedua matanya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya setelah itu berteriak keras diambang pintu rumahnya. Namja tersebut masih menutup matanya erat dan menunggu sebuah pelukan hangat yang akan menghampirinya.

Nyatanya setelah beberapa detik berlangsung,Luhan belum mendapatkan satupun pelukan hangat yang sangat diinginkannya. Ada apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi? Luhan mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah tatapan kebingungan dari semua maid yang sedang berada diruang tamu kediamannya. Semua maid tersebut menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"LU-GE!" Luhan melihat Tao yang berlari kearahnya. Adiknya tersebut langsung menarik tangan Luhan cepat dan membawanya kearah kamar tamu yang berada dilantai dua.

"Hey Tao! Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau tidak ingin memelukku terlebih dahulu?" Luhan bertanya sambil terus ditarik secara paksa oleh adiknya sendiri. Ia baru saja pulang,bukannya mendapatkan pelukan, ia justru di tarik paksa oleh adiknya tersebut. Ada apa sebenarnya? Luhan memutar otak untuk menduga hal yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi

"tidak. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu" Tao menggeleng cepat dan terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Luhan yang berada dibelakang sontak membuka mulutnya lebar mendengar perkataan Tao yang terkesan berbeda. Ini seperti bukan adiknya. Tao seperti orang lain. Apakah selama empat tahun tidak bertemu,adik kesayangan nya tersebut berubah drastis seperti ini? Oh kepala Luhan terasa pening hanya karna memikirkan bahwa adiknya tidak menyayanginya lagi.

"Luhan!" arah pandang Luhan teralihkan dan mendapati saudara kembarnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut di pintu depan kamar tamu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lena sontak melangkahkan kaki dari posisi nya yang berada didepan pintu. Ia menghampiri Luhan dan Tao yang terlihat kelelahan karana efek berlari.

"AKU PULANG" Luhan kembali tersenyum lebar,menutup kedua matanya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Jika Tao menolak mungkin tidak apa,toh ia pasti akan mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari saudaranya yang lain,bukan?

Tapi sayangnya kenyataan mengatakan tidak. Nyata nya Luhan tetap tidak mendapatkan pelukan dari Lena. Saudara kembarnya tersebut justru langsung memegang kedua tangan Luhan erat dan memandang Luhan dengan tatapan serius

"Luhan bisakah kau membantuku?"

"eh?"

"Sehun. kumohon tolong dia" Lena menutup matanya erat dan mulai susah bernafas karna mengingat kejadian yang baru saja disebabkan olehnya.

"Sehun?" Luhan menatap Tao ingin meminta penjelasan tentang seseorang yang bernama Sehun.

"dia ada didalam. Ia terjatuh, dan dokter masih dalam perjalanan. Bisakah kau memeriksanya?" penjelasan singkat dari Tao langsung membuat Luhan melirik ke arah pintu kamar.

"apa yang sedang terjadi? Ia terjatuh? Lagipula siapa Sehun?"

Tao menghela nafas berat "tidak ada waktu menjelaskan. Bisakah kau menolongnya?"

Luhan menatap Lena. Saudara kembarnya tersebut seperti sedang ingin menangis dan Luhan tidak tahan jika melihat saudaranya menangis. Untuk itu ia tidak berpikir panjang lagi dan memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar.

Dan benar. Saat Luhan membuka pintu,ia langsung disambut oleh sosok seorang namja yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri diatas kasur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun merasa sepertinya ia telah mati. Tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit dan ia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang melakukan sesuatu didaerah dada nya. Sesuatu seperti perban yang tengah dililitkan disekitar dada kirinya dan entah mengapa Sehun membiarkan hal tersebut. Lagipula ia telah mati,ia berpikir mungkin ia sedang dirawat di surga untuk pada akhirnya akan menetap di neraka.

Saat kedua matanya mencoba terbuka perlahan,keyakinannya tentang surga semakin diperjelas dengan kehadiran seorang malaikat dihadapan wajahnya. Wajah malaikat tersebut sangat cantik dan Sehun tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"kau sudah bangun?"

Sehun mengganguk pelan dan kembali tersenyum untuk malaikat dihadapannya ini

"namaku Xi Luhan. Tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggil seseorang"

Sehun seketika menahan pergerakan Luhan saat namja tersebut ingin beranjak pergi dari sisinya.

"kau ingin pergi? Kumohon jangan pergi" Sehun menggeleng pelan bersamaan dengan suara nafas yang terputus karna mencoba mempertahankan Luhan agar tetap disisinya

"sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali"

"tidak!"

"…"

" Kumohon jangan pergi"

Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya,mencegah agar Luhan tidak pergi. Sehun menyadari bahwa ini merupakan hal terkonyol karna meminta seseorang untuk menemaninya saat ini.

Selama ini ia bukanlah tipe seseorang yang 'meminta' sesuatu kepada seseorang selama 22 tahun kehidupannya.

Ia adalah seseorang yang selalu berada dibagian orang yang 'dimintai' segala macam bentuk permintaan,terutama dalam hal uang dan kekuasaan.

Akan tetapi sekarang,ia hanya ingin malaikat ini tetap bersamanya,disamping dan menemaninya yang telah sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ia belum mati. Ia mengingat nama itu. Nama yang diabaikannya selama ini. Xi Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENYAKIT YANG MENYERANG SISTEM PERNAFASAN**

**-TBC-**

**(4,783)**

Annyeong~

Hhhh...cukup lama juga Ai gak update.

Sebenarnya ini sengaja. Ai pengen liat respon selama seminggu dulu. Ada yang baca atau nggak,ada yang review atau nggak dan yah...para reader semua emang daebak! DAEBAK!

Ternyata banyak yang tertarik sama TOX. Respon yang lumayan untuk author pemula kayak Ai. Untuk itu Ai menjanjikan fast update, sepertinya hari Rabu,tapi... Ai gak bisa post di pagi atau siang hari. Ai akan selalu update pada malam hari. Maklum,Ai hanya akan muncul pada malam hari karna Ai makhluk halus. Poster juga akan Ai publish hari rabu.

Dan alasan kedua adalah karna masalah Tao. Para reader pasti udah tau semua,kan? Sebenarnya ai tau banget kalo Tao emang gak bisa bertahan tanpa Kris ataupun Luhan. Mungkin ini salah satu alasannya dia deket deket sama Sehun. Mungkin baby panda itu pengen dekat sama orang yang juga sama sama ditinggalkan.

Dan lagipula SM emang keterlaluan banget! Terutama si KIM YOUNG MIN PABBO ITU!

Masalah Tao ini sudah dapat Ai prediksikan,dan meskipun Ai gak nangis kayak waktu Luhan keluar dulu. Ai justru lebih merasa kasian sekarang. Kasian banget pas ngeliat foto kaki nya Tao.

Aduh itu baby panda cederanya sampai segitunya. Ai gak tahan ngeliatnya. Ai cuman bisa berharap SM lebih memperlakukan artisnya layaknya manusia,bukan mesin. DAN CEPET CEPET TOBAT! KASIAN ITU OPPA AI! KASIAN ORANGTUA MEREKA!

Dan untuk member EXO yang lain. Ai akan tetap dukung semua member. Jangan berlutut hanya karna kesalahan yang gak pernah kalian perbuat. Ai nangis pas ngeliat kalian harus berlutut untuk kesekian kalinya,kalian menang tapi kalian harus berlutu pas di Music Bank. Hell! Ini bukan kesalahan kalian! Ai tau kalian udah berusaha buat EXO-L! AI TAU ITU! KALIAN GAK PERLU NGELAKUIN HAL ITU!

Bias kedua Ai _(Sehun)_ kamu yang tabah ya,karna masalah ini. Semua keputusan pasti udah dipikirkan dengan sebaik mungkin dan Ai akan terus dukung hal itu. Ai akan tetap menjadi bagian dari EXO-L karna Ai gak punya alasan untuk keluar dari fandom ini. Menurut Ai kalian TETAP SATU! Entah itu OT8, OT9,OT10, OT11 MENURUT AI KALIAN TETAP OT12! TITIK

**EXO K, EXO L, EXO M**

**ONE!**

**WE ARE ONE!**

**GAK ADA YANG BISA NGERUBAH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Okay Ai rasa udah cukup. Cepet tobat ya silent reader. Untuk reader yang baru aja baca ff Ai. Welcome to the dark side baby~

**.**

**.**

**.**

***BOW***

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**KiranMelodi****NoonaLu****Ludeer│****realhztao****yeojakim2****hunexohan****egatoti│ ****DEERHUN794****junia.****angel.****58****meyvie93****│Cherry blosoom│Auntmn panda│Blue** **ocean│Laila│Guest│****sehunhan****│deercho****│Jeon Golden****Maknae844****hanhyewon357****ShinJiWoo920202**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!**

**I'M SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU!**

**GET OUT!**

**...**

**Author : Mei. D. Aida **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Historical Fiction (?)**

**Lenght : ?**

**Warning : Yaoi aka Boys Love, OOC, OC, Di penuhi dengan penghianatan yang dilakukan cast, Author labil, dan TYPO (maklum author pemuja typo).**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Xi Lena (OC), Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kris and other**

**Rated : T yang akan naik tingkat menjadi M-esum**

**...**

**Fanfiction ini diadaptasi atau di remake dari sebuah film dan buku best seller dengan judul ****_The Other Boleyn Girl_****. Didalam buku dan film setting cerita adalah tahun 1500-an. AKAN TETAPI di fanfiction ini setting nya adalah pada abad masa kini,abad 21. Ai mengubah hampir 90 persen isinya. Jadi fanfiction ini masih murni 90 persen dari otak Mei. D. Aida (author gak jelas)**

**...**

**Summary **

_Xi Lena, Xi Luhan dan Huang Zi Tao adalah tiga bersaudara keluarga bangsawan Xi yang menghabiskan masa kecilnya bertiga penuh kegembiraan sebagaimana layaknya kakak beradik. Menginjak remaja, Luhan terlebih dahulu ditunangkan dengan seorang bangsawan yang memiliki derajat yang sama dengannya. Sedangkan Lena disiapkan sebagai alat politik keluarga Xi untuk memikat sang Pangeran Korea Selatan,Oh Sehun._

**Enjoy the story ©**

**...**

**THE OTHER XI**

_Selama ini ia bukanlah tipe seseorang yang 'meminta' sesuatu kepada seseorang selama 22 tahun kehidupannya._

_Ia adalah seseorang yang selalu berada dibagian orang yang 'dimintai' segala macam bentuk permintaan,terutama dalam hal uang dan kekuasaan. _

_Akan tetapi sekarang,ia hanya ingin malaikat ini tetap bersamanya,disamping__nya__dan menemaninya yang telah sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ia belum mati. Ia mengingat nama itu. Nama yang diabaikannya selama ini. Xi Luhan._

Chapter 3

"Xi Luhan" Sehun bergumam dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat.

Namja tersebut tidak tidur,ia hanya menutup kedua matanya sambil terus memegang tangan Luhan dengan erat. Dan parahnya lagi,Luhan mengetahui pasti bahwa namja yang sedang menggengam erat tangannya ini jelas tidak tidur.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Luhan tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Satu jam! Ia bahkan dapat membayangkan betapa sakit yang semakin menjadi di daerah punggungnya semakin parah,efek yang didapatkannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Efek tersebut Luhan dapatkan karna kelelahan sehabis perjalanan dari rumah Baekhyun,di Gangneung. Dan sayangnya,namja tersebut masih tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar kamar oleh seseorang yang bernama Sehun ini.

Ia cukup merasa yakin bahwa tindakan yang dilakukan Sehun adalah hal yang disengaja. Tentu saja dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui oleh Luhan sendiri.

Dan Luhan sudah pasti membenci_nya_ karna hal tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Namja tersebut kembali memutar otak untuk dapat keluar dari situasi ganjil ini. Pada akhirnya, tangan yang masih digenggam erat oleh Sehun kembali digerakan olehnya secara perlahan.

**_'_****_pelan...pelan'_** Luhan sedikit menutup mata dan berpikir,mungkin dengan melakukan nya secara perlahan,namja ini dapat akhirnya melepaskannya yang sudah berada disini selama satu jam.

**_'_****_Sial'_** Luhan mengumpat dalam hati. Bukannya terlepas,namja dihadapannya ini justru membuka kedua matanya karna pegerakan kecil yang dilakukan oleh nya.

Keyakinan Luhan pun semakin besar bahwa sejak satu jam yang lalu,namja dihadapannya ini memang tidak tidur. Lihatlah betapa cepatnya namja tersebut merespon gerakan kecil yang dilakukan oleh nya.

"kau ingin pergi?" Sehun berkata dengan sorot mata tajam,membuat Luhan sedikit merasa takut karna tatapan itu.

"kau sudah sadar sepenuhnya? Sepertinya obat bius yang kuberikan telah hilang"

"lalu? Kau ingin pergi?" Sehun kembali bertanya

"tunggu sebentar,Aku akan memanggil seseorang untukmu" Luhan berkata lebih pelan diikuti tangan yang kembali bergerak melepaskan tangan Sehun dari tangannya.

"aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun. Kau hanya perlu disini" Sehun menggeratkan genggaman tangannya. Kembali mencegah pergerakan namja rusa tersebut.

"A-apa?"

"kau tidak perlu memanggil siapapun,aku tidak membutuhkan nya"

Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia lebih memilih membulatkan mata karna mendegarnya perkataan Sehun barusan.

"Kumohon jangan pergi"

Luhan memfokuskan diri pada pernafaasannya ketika namja tersebut mengucapkan kalimat terakhir,dan seketika arah pandangnya langsung menunduk dalam

"tapi punggungku sudah sangat sakit" namja tersebut berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskan hal ini kepada namja dihadapannya ini.

Jika namja ini masih terus membiarkannya berada disini dengan posisi duduk,maka dapat dipastikan ia tidak dapat bergerak esok paginya karna sakit yang akan diderita diseluruh daerah di punggung nya.

"punggungmu sakit?"

Luhan mendongak dan menggeleng cepat. Ugh! Apakah namja ini mendengar perkataannya barusan?

"jika punggungmu sakit,seharusnya kau mengatakannya" Sehun berkata pelan dan Luhan tau sepertinya namja dihadapannya ini sedikit merasa bersalah terhadap dirinya. Terkutuklah kau Xi Luhan,kau baru saja membuat seseorang yang terluka merasa bersalah.

"kita bisa berbagi. Kau ingin berbaring?"

Sehun menggeser tubuhnya dengan susah payah kearah kanan

"tidak! Jangan bergerak! Tulang rusukmu retak!" Luhan sontak mencegah pergerakan Sehun. Ugh! Inilah hal yang Luhan benci. Ia sangat membenci jika pasien nya mulai bertindak seenaknya.

Luhan adalah seorang dokter, patah tulang rusuk yang dialami Sehun tentu bukanlah hal yang ringan. Kenapa namja ini masih nekat menggeser tubuhnya hanya untuk membiarkan dirinya berbaring. Luhan sungguh tidak mengerti.

Tentu alasan utamanya adalah rasa bersalah dan terlebih dirinya juga tanpa sengaja mengatakan alasan sebenarnya. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang patut di jadikan alasan untuk menggeser tubuh yang dipenuhi luka hanya untuk membiarkan dirinya terbaring,bukan?

"kau sangat lucu" Sehun tertawa kecil melihat kepanikan yang sempat ada diraut wajah Luhan

"aku tidak lucu. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas. Lagipula tulang rusuk mu sedikit retak,kau cukup beruntung aku membawa beberapa obat"

Sehun baru saja ingin tertawa lagi karna hal tersebut, namun dihentikan saat Luhan tiba tiba memberinya sebuah pertanyaan "Lagipula sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

Alis Sehun terangkat "apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menutup mata dan menggeleng pelan "lupakan"

Namja tersebut kembali menghela nafas berat dan melanjutkan "Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa seisi rumah panik hanya karna seseorang terjatuh"

Luhan tersenyum pahit memikirkan betapa konyolnya ucapannya. Terlebih Luhan tersenyum pahit tentang apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Akan tetapi ini memang konyol. Bahkan saat dirinya terjatuh dari sepeda,seisi rumah tidak pernah dibuat sekacau ini.

Orang yang pertama yang menenangkannya tentu saja adalah Mama nya. Sementara Baba nya lebih menggangap hal tersebut hal sepele karna Luhan hanya mendapatkan luka kecil di lututnya.

Luhan pikir kejadian dimana dirinya terjatuh adalah hal yang membuat seisi rumah kacau saat itu. Akan tetapi kenyataan nya tidak,kejadian dimana Sehun terjatuh buktinya mampu menyingkirkan kejadian saat dirinya terjatuh.

Siapa Sehun? Mengapa rumah yang dirindukannya menjadi sekacau ini karna namja tersebut? Terlebih saudara kembarnya hampir menangis karna namaja dihadapannya ini

"aku terjatuh kedalam jurang,tentu saja mereka sangat panik" Sehun tersenyum "lagipula aku pangeran Korea Selatan,Oh Sehun. Jika mereka tidak panik,maka mereka sangat keterlaluan karna bersikap seperti itu"

Luhan tersentak di tempat "A-APA? Apa maksudmu?"

"lihat. Kau sangat lucu" jawab Sehun tersenyum lebar. Entah karna obat bius yang berefek pada otaknya atau kesenangan karna telah berhasil membuat Luhan terkejut ditempat,akan tetapi ia merasa lebih baik sekarang. Ia bahkan merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Namja dihadapannya ini sunguh sangat lucu saat terkejut, dan hal ini mampu membuat Sehun tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum.

"Luhan?"

Luhan menolehkan kepala kearah pintu dan mendapati Baba nya yang sedang menatap bingung kearahnya. Di belakang Young Min, tampak sosok Lena yang sedang menunduk dan di tangan gadis tersebut,terdapat sebuah baki yang Luhan lihat berisi teh dan kudapan ringan.

Luhan sontak berdiri dan pada akhirnya namja tersebut berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun. Sementara Sehun justru mendengus dan mengalihkan tatapannya yang tadinya mengarah pada dua orang yang berada didepan pintu.

Namja tersebut jelas masih menunjukkan rasa kesalnya terhadap Lena. Terlebih kedua orang tersebut telah sukses menggangu percakapannya dengan Luhan.

Young Min mendekat kerah sisi tempat tidur Sehun. Setelah itu ia membungkuk kearah Sehun dan berusaha untuk meminta maaf atas kelalaian putri nya.

Mungkin bukan hanya kelalaian yang ditimbulkannya. Karena menurut sudut pandang Young Min,putri kebanggaan nya jelas telah membahayakan satu satunya pewaris tahta kerajaan Korea Selatan. Ini tentu masalah yang besar.

"ini semua salah saya. Saya sungguh minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya" Lena ikut menunduk kearah Sehun yang telah duduk dikasur nya dibantu oleh Luhan yang memang masih berdiri disamping kasur Sehun.

Luhan tidak terlalu tau pasti tentang kronologi kejadian yang menimpa Sehun. Akan tetapi melihat bahwa Baba nya meminta maaf dan mau menunduk kearah namja tersebut. Jelas,ini merupakan masalah yang besar.

Selama ini Luhan tidak pernah melihat bangsawan yang memiliki banyak gelar kehormatan itu menunduk pada seseorang.

Young Min selalu sempurna dimata Luhan,ia adalah seseorang yang memang menyangkut pautkan keluarga dan politik kerajaan. Tapi itu menjadikannya sosok terpandang di kalangan bangsawan di China. Dan Luhan tanpa sadar ikut mengangumi sosok namja paruh baya tersebut.

"jika kau sudah selesai,silahkan pergi"

Luhan sontak terkejut dan mengarahkan pandangannya untuk menatap Sehun yang baru saja menjawab permintaan maaf Lena dengan dingin.

Ya Tuhan.

Ada apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi?

Sehun yang dilihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu jelas bukan Sehun yang ditatapnya saat ini. Ini jelas sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya dan juga terdapat aura menyeramkan di wajah Sehun saat ini.

Luhan menatap Young Min dan namja paruh baya tersebut mengisyaratkan agar Luhan beranjak pergi.

Luhan tentu memahami hal tersebut, Young Min tentu tidak ingin Luhan ikut campur terlalu jauh tentang masalah ini. Luhan tentu menuruti Baba nya dan melangkahkan kedua kaki nya secara perlahan menuju pintu kamar

"Luhan?"

**_'_****_Sial!'_**

"Kau ingin pergi?"

Luhan berbalik dan mengganguk pelan kearah Sehun yang baru saja bicara "iya,aku ingin pergi. Aku tidak dibutuhkan disini"

Alis Sehun terangkat,jelas tidak menyukai perkataan Luhan barusan

"tetap disini."

"ta-tapi aku-"

"kubilang tetap disini!

Ya Tuhan. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namja tersebut jelas memerintah Luhan sekarang.

"bisakah kau membiarkan Luhan pergi Sehun-ssi? Tunangan nya sedang menunggu diluar kamar" Young Min berkata pelan sambil menoleh kearah Sehun hati hati. Mencoba agar namja tersebut dapat melepaskan putra nya dan membiarkan Luhan meninggalkan kamar.

"tunangan?"

Sehun tersentak.

Bila Sehun yang sikap dan pembawaannya selalu tenang apapun kejadiannya, kini raut wajahnya jelas berbeda. Sehun tersentak ditempatnya,bahkan reaksinya cukup parah dari reaksi Luhan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kedua matanya melebar mendengar kata _'tunangan'_ dan hal tersebut jelas membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit. Terlebih,ia tidak terlalu merisaukan kepalanya,ia lebih merisaukan jantungnya yang tiba tiba sakit mendengar kata tersebut

"tunangan?" kata tersebut terulang kembali dan Sehun kini menatap Luhan yang menunduk didepan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

"kau sudah bertunangan?" Sehun tertawa pelan "kau bercanda?"

**CKLEK**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan seorang namja berkulit sedikit gelap muncul dengan setelan hitam dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis dihidungnya.

"Luhan?"

Namja tersebut memicingkan mata setelah melepas kacamatanya. Ia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya untuk memandang Luhan intens,dari arah bawah keatas "Luhan? Kapan kau kembali?"

"Kai-ah" Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk namja tersebut dengan erat "satu jam yang lalu. Aku pulang satu jam lalu"

Sehun kembali tersentak mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun telah memerintahkan semua orang meninggalkan kamar dan membiarkan dirinya dan Kai seorang diri. Ia secara terang terangan menatap Kai dengan aura membunuh yang kental dan tidak ditutup tutupi. Jelas ia tidak menyukai hal yang dilakukan Luhan beberapa waktu lalu terhadap sahabat menyebalkannya ini.

Dan lagipula kata _'tunangan'_ masih melekat di otak nya. Ia jelas harus memastikan semua hal. Tentang hubungan Luhan dan Kai serta alasan mengapa namja berkulit tan tersebut berada di kediaman rumah Xi saat ini.

"kau memiliki hubungan '_khusus'_ dengan Luhan?"

Kai mengangkat bahu dan meminum teh yang dibawa Lena, gadis tersebut meletakkan baki berisi teh dan kudapan ringan nya di nakas yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Sehun beberapa waktu lalu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang dilakukan pangeran Korea Selatan di kediaman bangsawan Xi?"

Sehun mendengus "kau tidak mendengar berita nya? Aku memilih keluarga bangsawan Xi untuk tahta kerajaan"

Kai mengganguk dan menyesap teh nya kembali "jadi kau memilih Lena? Untuk pendamping hidupmu? Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Sehun bersandar kebelakang, menekan nekankan jemari nya ke pelipis. Mendadak ia merasa pusing kembali "kami masih dalam tahap pendekatan"

"kukira kau tidak ingin mengenal gadis seperti Jung bersaudara"

"memang benar. Tapi tidak ada pilihan,aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan keluarga dengan keluarga bangasawan Kim" Sehun mengangkat alisnya,kerinyit di dahi dimaksudkan untuk menyentak ingatannya yang saat ini telah kembali sepenuhnya "bagaimana kau tau aku akan memilih Lena?"

Kai tersenyum dan meletakkan teh nya "karna kau masih menyukai payudara, dan tentu saja kau menginginkan keturunan. Kau tidak mungkin memilih Tao apalagi memilih Luhan yang sudah bertunangan"

**_'_****_Tunangan'_** kata tersebut kembali memenuhi pikiran Sehun. Malaikat yang merawatnya telah bertunangan dan Sehun kembali di hempaskan ke tanah oleh kenyataan "lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau juga sedang sibuk menyambut kedatangan tunanganmu?"

Kai terkekeh dan Sehun kembali tersadar akan ucapannya. Oh sial. Bukankah Kai memang sedang sibuk beberapa akhir ini? Bukankah namja tersebut memang tengah mempersiapkan acara penyambutan atas tunangannya yang pulang dari negara asing?

"kau.." Sehun tercekat

"aku memang menyambut tunanganku disini Sehun-ah" Kai tersenyum.

Menyambut tunangannya. Di kediaman Xi. Kai dan tunangannya. Luhan.

Sehun tentu tidak tau bagaimana sosok tunangan Kai,bagaimana rupanya dan siapa namanya. Namun melihat situasi dan kenyataan bahwa namja tan tersebut berada di kediaman Xi dan mengingat kejadian dimana Luhan memeluk Kai dengan erat.

Tentu hal ini sungguh sangat mudah untuk ditebak. Kai dan tunangannya,Xi Luhan.

Sehun tentu tau bagaimana hal ini sangat tidak terduga. Sehun tentu tau Kai adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Mereka selalu bersama meskipun sikap Kai yang menyebalkan,akan tetapi sekarang,Sehun menemukan sesuatu yang dibencinya.

Sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya meledak.

Kai adalah tunangan Luhan.

Sahabat menyebalkannya adalah tunangan bagi malaikat yang merawatnya.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan menutup mata.

"Tidak. ini tidak mungkin terjadi"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Seminggu setelahnya_**

Ia tidak bisa tidur.

Bukan sesuatu yang baru. Semua akan mengira saat ini ia sudah terbiasa,bahkan salah satu _maid_ pasti akan mengantarkan seduhan teh ke kamar Sehun karna perintah pangeran tersebut.

Ya. Semua orang mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Sehun yang tidak bisa tidur selama beberapa malam.

Semua orang mengira saat ini ia sudah terbiasa. Tapi tidak,Sehun masih belum terbiasa akan perubahan pola tidur nya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Setiap malam Sehun memejamkan mata dengan harapan akan terlelap. Karena mengapa tidak? Ia adalah pangeran yang sehat setelah menjalani pengobatan yang diberikan doker setelah tulang rusuk nya di diagnosa retak.

Pengobatan yang dijalani nya pun merupakan pengobatan yang terbilang cepat dan tanpa kendala apapun.

Sehun adalah pangeran yang sehat dan telah sembuh total dan tentu saja ia masih sangat waras. Seharusnya ia dapat terlelap dengan mudah saat melihat kasur. Seharusnya namja sepertinya pasti sudah terlelap setelah meminum secangkir teh pada malam hari.

Tapi tidak untuk seminggu ini.

Terkadang ia membaringkan kepalanya dibantal dan hampir tertidur pulas. Tapi kembali,itu hanya sia-sia.

Sehun pasti akan bangkit dari kasurnya,ia bergerak,berbolak balik,bangun dan membaca buku, lalu meminum teh, bergerak, berbolak balik lagi,duduk dan melihat ke luar jendela, meminum teh nya lagi, bergerak, memeriksa keadaan perusahaan di laptop nya, bergerak lagi,kemudian akhirnya menyerah dan menyaksikan matahari terbit.

Ia sudah seing melihat matahari terbit. Bahkan,sekarang Sehun menggangap dirinya ahli dalam hal matahari yang terbit di Korea Selatan. Dan setiap memandang dan menyaksikan matahari terbit, Sehun pasti akan teringat pada Luhan.

**_'_****_Luhan'_**

Sehun menyukai nama itu. Tampak halus saat bibir maupun hatinya mengucapkan satu kata tersebut.

Sehun bangkit dan menghampiri jendela,menumpukan dahi ke kaca sambil memikirkan Luhan.

Di luar dingin,udara membeku menembus kaca dan dingin tersebut berhasil menyelimutinya. Sehun menyukai sensasi itu. Rasanya menyenangkan. Hebat. Dan menakjubkan. Sejenis momen hidup yang mengingatkannya akan kefanaannya dan kebodohannya.

Ia merasa dingin, bodoh, dan tidak berguna.

Ia merasa dingin,karena itu ia merasa kelelahan karna tidak dapat tidur. Ia merasa dingin,karena itu ia marah dengan situasi tak terduga yang terjadi di kediaman bangsawan Xi. Ia merasa dingin,karena itu mungkin salah satu penyebab bahwa ia sangat merindukan Luhan. Malaikatnya, Xi Luhan.

**_'_****_Kai dan Luhan'_**

Sehun melangkah mundur dan mengeluarkan dengusan muak.

Ia kembali berjalan ketengah kamar dan sedikit menguap. Mungkin sebaiknya ia membaca buku. Kadang kadang membaca membuatnya mengantuk. Tentu saja,mengantuk bukan masalahnya. Ia bisa mengantuk setengah mati tapi belum juga tertidur. Ia akan memejamkan mata, mendorong dan melipat bantalnya dengan tepat untuk posisi nyaman, tapi tetap saja-

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Ia hanya berbaring disana, merindukan Luhan dan merutuki kebodohannya karna memilih Lena. Serta juga mengutuk Kai yang merupakan tunangan Luhan.

"tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi"

Sehun kembali duduk dan mengusap wajahnya kasar "Kris pasti bisa membantu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tidak tau pasti kapan tepatnya ia merasa bahagia. Seminggu yang lalu saat bertemu Luhan,jelas sekali bahwa namja tersebut memang terlihat bahagia. Akan tetapi saat ini, ia merasa seperti merasakan puing puing kebahagian tersebut kembali kepadanya.

Ia telah memanggil Kris untuk masuk keruangannya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja setelah seminggu tidak turun untuk proses penyembuhan tulang rusuknya.

Semua pekerjaannya memang langsung ditangani oleh Kris selama Sehun tidak datang untuk bekerja.

Dan Sehun cukup bersyukur bahwa Kris memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa dalam menangani situasi tak terduga yang di sebabkan oleh dirinya.

Namja tinggi tersebut jelas menjaga pekerjaan Sehun tetap stabil dan menghalau beberapa wartawan yang ikut mendengar kabar bahwa dirinya mendapatkan kecelakaan saat menunggang kuda.

"jadi kau sudah sembuh sepenuhnya?"

Kris menatap Sehun yang masih diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan nya

"Sehun? Kau baik baik saja?"

"tentu" Sehun tersenyum dan memajukan tubuhnya untuk bertumpu pada meja kantor nya "aku berubah pikiran"

Alis Kris terangkat. Namja tersebut jelas sedang kebinggungan atas pernyataan Sehun barusan "berubah pikiran?"

Sehun mengganguk

"boleh ku tau apa alasan kau berubah pikiran?" Kris melanjutkan dan semakin dibuat penasaaran dengan sikap Sehun yang terbilang sangat ganjil.

"aku berubah pikiran. Aku memilih Xi Luhan,bukan Lena" sudut bibir Sehun terangkat dan namja tersebut tengah tersenyum lebar. Ia mengatakannya tanpa keraguan dan Kris tentu tidak dapat menolak permintaan nya bukan?

"kau tidak dapat melakukan itu Sehun" perkataan spontan yang Kris ucapkan seperti menusuk gendang telinga Sehun secara langsung

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku. Aku bilang,Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu"

"mengapa tidak bisa?" tanya Sehun tegas,walaupun sejujurnya ia tidak mau tau alasan yang akan diberikan oleh Kris. Apapun yang terjadi ia hanya menginginkan Luhan.

"Luhan memiliki tunangan. Ia sudah ditunangkan sejak berumur 15 tahun. Dan kupikir kau sudah tau hal itu" Kris memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi,tepat dihadapan Sehun yang menatapnya seolah tidak terima akan ucapannya barusan

"jadi aku hanya perlu menyingkirkan tunangannya? Itu saja?"

"tidak semudah itu. Ikatan yang terjadi antara keluarga bangsawan melibatkan politik kerajaan yang di bangun untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaan. Kau tidak bisa mengubahnya semudah itu"

"Itu hal yang mudah jika kau adalah seorang pangeran Korea Selatan dan satu satu nya penerus tahta kerajaan"

"baiklah kau benar" Kris mengganguk,namun sedetik kemudian namja tersebut menatap tajam kearah Sehun "Tapi kau juga melupakan satu hal"

Sehun mendengus muak. Hari ini Kris seperti ingin menguji kesabarannya "kali ini apa?"

"Luhan. Dia seorang namja. Kau harus memiliki keturunan kelak untuk tahta kerajaan. Kau melupakan hal itu?"

"Dia memiliki rahim" Sehun tersenyum kecil ,kebahagian mulai tampak kembali diwajahnya yang tampan "ia dapat hamil"

"bagaimana kau bisa tau hal itu?" pandangan Kris semakin tajam dan Sehun mengerutkan alis melihat hal itu. Ia pikir, Kris tentu akan kaget tentang berita bahwa seorang pria dapat hamil. Tapi tidak,Sehun tidak menemukan ekspresi terkejut diwajah namja itu. Hal yang ia dapatkan justru tatapan…aneh.

"Suho hyung membantuku mencari tau hal itu,kau terlalu sibuk beberapa hari ini. Aku memintanya melihat pemeriksaan medis Luhan dan ia mendapatkan informasi yang jauh lebih penting"

Kris bangkit dan berjalan menujupintu "maaf. Tapi kau tetap tidak bisa melakukan itu"

"yak! Kenapa tetap tidak bisa?" kesabaran Sehun habis dan ia juga telah bangkit sepenuhnya dari tempat duduknya.

Ia sudah memastikan puluhan kali tentang pemeriksaan medis Luhan. Dan hasil memang menunjukkan bahwa namja cantik itu memiliki rahim dan dapat hamil. Kenapa Kris tetap tidak menyetujuinya?

"kau tetap tidak bisa melakukannya!"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi saat menatap Kris yang telah membalikkan badan nya. Namja tinggi tersebut tampak tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri

"kenapa tidak bisa?"

Sehun melihat bahwa pertanyaan nya seperti diremehkan oleh orang kepercayaannya tersebut "aku bertanya! Kanapa tidak bisa?"

"karna aku tunangannya! Dan aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan hal itu terjadi"

Kedua mata Sehun sontak melebar,namja tersebut kembali tersentak "K-Kau..A-apa? Kau-"

"tunangannya" Kris mempertegas ucapannya tanpa mengubah tatapan tajam nya untuk Sehun

"apa maksudmu mengatakan bahwa ka-"

Perkataan Sehun terpotong karna bunyi suara dari kantong Kris.

Tanpa meminta izin dari Sehun,namja tinggi tersebut langsung mengangkat telephone dan mengaturnya dalam mode speaker.

Ia menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri dengan raut wajah terkejut seolah jiwa nya baru saja terhempas akan kenyataan pahit yang tidak dapat diterimanya

"Ya?"

_"__bisakah kau mengatakan hal yang lebih panjang setiap kali aku menelphone?"_

Kedua mata Sehun kembali melebar. Suara yang didengarnya kini jelas merupakan suara Luhan

"hal seperti apa?" Kris tersenyum menatap reaksi yang ditujukan Sehun. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan menelphone nya disaat yang sangat tepat seperti ini.

_"__entahlah seperti apa. Tapi kumohon jangan menjawab terlalu singkat Yifan!"_

Kris tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia berpikir,sepertinya Luhan sedang kesal sekarang

"baiklah. Bagaimana jika…" tatapan Kris teralihkan menatap Sehun yang sekarang menunjukkan ekspresi ingin membunuhnya "...annyeong chagi?"

Luhan terkekeh dan hal tersebut dapat terdengar oleh pendengaran Sehun

_"__baiklah aku setuju. Itu tidak terlalu buruk. Kau ingin kubuatkan kimchi untuk makan malam nanti?"_

"kimchi untuk makan malam? Tentu. Aku akan memakan apapun yang kau masak. Aku harus bekerja dulu….Saranghae"

Kris menutup telephone terlebih dahulu. Fokusnya kembali mengarah pada seorang namja yang tengah mengepalakan kedua tangan menatap dirinya "kami sudah bertunangan sejak berumur 15 tahun. Ku harap kau mengubah pikiranmu Oh Sehun"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENYAKIT YANG MENYERANG SISTEM PERNAFASAN**

**-TBC-**

**(3,592)**

Annyeong~

Ai datang dan telat dua hari dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Ia Ai tau ini telat, aduh Ai merasa bersalah banget ._.

Alasannya karna ternyata Ai ada acara sekolah hari rabu dan kamis kemaren. Ai benar benar minta maaf banget soal kelalaian Ai ini. Acara ini menyita waktu sampai malam dan Ai gak sanggup buat update hari rabu dan kamis kemaren.

Wow! Para reader semuanya emang DAEBAK! RESPON KALIAN BENER BENER DAEBAK!

Jumlah review nya semakin bertambah,begitu pun silent reader yang belum mau tobat. Tapi gak papa Ai kuat kok.

Ai banyak ngucapin terima kasih karna ternyata respon untuk TOX banyak banget! Buset ai semakin cinta sama kalian *HUG*

Ai juga semakin bersalah karna hal ini. Kalian udah respon bagus eh Ai malah negecewain kalian karna telat update

Kayaknya untuk update kedepan Ai akan menerapkan system jadwal, agar reader semua lebih enak membaca TOX. Dan untuk masalah penjadwalan ini. Ai menetapkan untuk update setiap senin dan jumat. Kenpa senin? Karna Ai punya banyak waktu nulis dihari minggu. Kenapa jumat? Karna itu hari kelahiran Ai.

Ai harap kalian maklum karna kesalahan Ai kemaren dan please jangan ada yang ambil obor dan pengen bakar ai karna ingkar janji *BOW*

Untuk chap ini tunangan Luhan udah terjawab ya. Konflik bakalan muncul di chap selanjutnya. Ai juga musti kuatin mental untuk nulis TOX karna jujur konflik berat terkadang membuat Ai gak tega sama Hunhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Okay Ai rasa udah cukup. Cepet tobat ya silent reader. Untuk reader yang baru aja baca ff Ai. Welcome to the dark side baby~

**.**

**.**

**.**

***BOW***

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**ALL REVIEW AND SILENT READER**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!**

**I'M SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU!**

**GET OUT!**

**...**

**Author : Mei. D. Aida **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Historical Fiction (?)**

**Lenght : ?**

**Warning : Yaoi aka Boys Love, OOC, OC, Di penuhi dengan penghianatan yang dilakukan cast, Author labil, dan TYPO (maklum author pemuja typo).**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Xi Lena (OC), Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kris and other**

**Rated : T yang akan naik tingkat menjadi M-esum**

**...**

**Fanfiction ini diadaptasi atau di remake dari sebuah film dan buku best seller dengan judul ****_The Other Boleyn Girl_****. Didalam buku dan film setting cerita adalah tahun 1500-an. AKAN TETAPI di fanfiction ini setting nya adalah pada abad masa kini,abad 21. Ai mengubah hampir 90 persen isinya. Jadi fanfiction ini masih murni 90 persen dari otak Mei. D. Aida (author gak jelas)**

**...**

**Summary **

_Xi Lena, Xi Luhan dan Huang Zi Tao adalah tiga bersaudara keluarga bangsawan Xi yang menghabiskan masa kecilnya bertiga penuh kegembiraan sebagaimana layaknya kakak beradik. Menginjak remaja, Luhan terlebih dahulu ditunangkan dengan seorang bangsawan yang memiliki derajat yang sama dengannya. Sedangkan Lena disiapkan sebagai alat politik keluarga Xi untuk memikat sang Pangeran Korea Selatan,Oh Sehun._

**Enjoy the story ©**

**...**

**THE OTHER XI**

_"__kimchi untuk makan malam? Tentu. Aku akan memakan apapun yang kau masak. Aku harus bekerja dulu... Saranghae"_

_Kris menutup telphone terlebih dahuu. Fokusnya kembali mengarah pada seorang namja yang tengah mengepalkan kedua tangan menatap dirinya "kami sudah bertunangan sejak berumur 15 tahun. Ku harap kau mengubah pikiranmu Oh Sehun"_

Chapter 4

Luhan mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Tidak biasanya tunangannya tersebut menutup telphone terlebih dahulu. Bahkan mungkin setiap panggilan yang dilakukan Luhan,dirinya lah yang selalu berinisiatif untuk menutup telphone terlebih dahulu,bukan Kris.

"kau menelphone Kris?"

Luhan mengganguk pelan dan menolehkan kepala kearah kanan,mendapati Tao dengan semangkuk ice cream ditangannya "Tao. Ini masih pagi. Ice cream tidak baik untuk dijadikan sarapan"

Tao mengangkat bahu "ini sarapanku selama empat tahun kau pergi"

"tetap saja itu tidak baik"

Namja tersebut sontak tersenyum. Luhan memang selalu memperhatikannya. Bahkan perhatian nya tersebut terlampau berlebihan dibandingkan perhatian Mama dan Baba nya

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku ge"

Luhan berjalan menuju meja di kamar nya tanpa menghiraukan Tao yang baru saja bicara. Semalam, Chanyeol berkata bahwa namja tersebut akan mengirim beberapa email untuk nya. Dan melihat bahwa terdapat perbedaan jam antara Korea dan Amerika Serikat yang cukup jauh. Tentu Luhan akan menerima email dari Chanyeol pada pagi hari

"Lu ge!"

Luhan terkejut dan perhatiannya kembali untuk Tao "ada apa? Pelankan suaramu, ini masih pagi"

Tao meletakkan sendok nya dan menatap Luhan sedikit kesal "kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku ge"

"pertanyaan?"

"apa..." Tao berkata pelan dan sedikit menunduk saat ingin mengajukan pertanyaan nya "apa kau baru saja menelphone Kris?"

Luhan tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Tao sekarang. Ia bahkan mengerutkan alis melihat hal itu. Pasalnya, ia dengan sangat jelas melihat kegugupan di suara dan wajah Tao saat menanyakan hal tersebut.

"ya. Aku memang menelphone Yifan" Luhan mengakui "aku akan memasakkan nya makan malam"

"boleh aku ikut makan bersama?" Lagi. Tao menunduk dan mengatakannya terlampau pelan.

"maaf. Kau tau bukan, Yifan tidak suka diganggu saat ingin makan malam denganku"

Luhan sebenarnya sedikit merasa bersalah saat mengatakannya. Ia tau bahwa Tao sangat akrab dengan tunangan nya. Ia juga tau bahwa adik nya tesebut pasti ingin meluangkan waktu bersama nya dan Kris.

Tapi Luhan juga tidak dapat menerima nya begitu saja.

Kris adalah seorang tunangan yang tidak suka jika kebersamaan nya dan Luhan diganggu oleh siapa pun. Luhan tentu memaklumi hal tersebut,karena ia juga tau bahwa Kris tidak memiliki banyak waktu.

Pekerjaan nya terlalu menyita waktu namja tersebut, hingga kebersamaan nya dengan Luhan harus di manfaatkan sebaik mungkin.

Dan tentu saja.

Kehadiran Tao pasti akan membuat kebersamaan nya dengan Luhan ikut terganggu. Maka dari itu, namja tampan tersebut tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapa pun saat sedang bersama Luhan.

"mungkin lain kali,bagaimana?" Luhan menawarkan dan menangkap ekspresi sedih diwajah adik nya

Tao hanya dapat mengganguk pelan dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Ia tau alasan Luhan menolak nya. Ia paham akan hal tersebut,dan tentu saja, sebagai pihak yang bukan siapa-siapa ia tidak dapat menolak maupun marah karna hal tersebut

"ya,aku mengerti"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Keesokan paginya_**

"kau baik baik saja?"  
Sehun membuka sebelah mata memandang Kai yang duduk di seberangnya. Namja tersebut sedang melahap makanan yang bahkan dari seberang ruangan beraroma memuakkan di indera penciuman Sehun.

Kepala Sehun berdentum keras,efek karna terlalu banyak meminum _sampanye_ dan namja tersebut memutuskan bahwa ia akan meminum _sampanye_ dirumah saja untuk hari kedepannya.

Ia tidak ingin meminum _sampanye_ di kantor nya lagi dan berakhir di sofa. Ia mumutuskan hal tersebut agar Kai – sahabat menyebalkannya- tidak akan menggangu nya di pagi hari sambil membawa sarapan ke ruang kantor nya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun menutup kembali matanya

"Suho hyung menceritakan semuanya padaku" Kai terkekeh "kau mengira aku tunangan Luhan?" Kali ini namja tersebut tertawa keras tanpa menahan tawa nya.

Beberapa saat Sehun memikirkan beberapa hal, seperti, bagaimana bisa ia berteman dengan Kai selama ini. Dan Bagaimana bisa ia berteman dengan namja tersebut, bahkan sejak berumur lima tahun.

Sungguh Sehun tidak mengerti.

Jika Suho telah menceritakan semua nya kepada Kai, kenapa sahabat nya tersebut bersikap seperti ini?

Di hadapannya sekarang, sungguh bukanlah sosok sahabat yang baik. Kai sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menghiburnya. Namja tersebut bahkan menertawakan nya sekarang.

Dan yang lebih mengesalkan, semua perkataan Kai dan semua ejekan nya benar benar membuat Sehun tampak lebih konyol dari sebelumnya.

"berhenti tertawa. Itu bukan masalahnya sekarang"

"aku tau" Kai berhenti tertawa "tapi kau sungguh konyol karna mengira bahwa aku tunangan Luhan. Apakah ini alasan kenapa kau menghindari ku selama hampir seminggu?" namja tersebut kembali tertawa.

"diam!" Sehun menatap Kai dengan sorot mata tajam. Dan tatapan tersebut berhasil membuat namja tampan tersebut bungkam tanpa suara

"apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa itu juga salahmu?" Sehun menuding Kai tegas

Sementara Kai menampakkan ekpsresi seolah ia baru saja dituduh menjadi tersangka pembunuhan "Yang Mulia Oh Sehun, Bagaimana bisa ini semua menjadi salah hamba?"

Sehun berdecak "kau ada disana dan memeluk Luhan! Lagipula kau mengatakan bahwa kau sedang menyambut tunanganmu disana! Tentu saja aku mengira kau tunangan nya!"

Kai kembali menahan tawa nya yang ingin meledak karna melihat ekspresi Sehun yang dipenuhi kecemburuan "Ayolah Sehun, kenyataan nya Luhan memang bukan tunanganku"

"lalu kenapa kau menyambut tunanganmu di kediaman Xi?"

"aku menyambut kedatangan sepupu Luhan, D.O Kyungsoo"

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya "Kyungsoo?"

"Dia tunanganku dan orang yang kucintai selama ini. Dia baru saja pulang dari Jepang dan akan menginap di rumah kediaman Xi" Sudut sudut bibir Kai terangkat dan namja tersebut tengah tersenyum lebar sekarang.

Sehun mendengus muak melihat senyum itu. Ucapan yang Kai katakan sungguh seperti remaja yang baru saja jatuh cinta. Dan Sehun merasa semakin konyol, karna mengira tunangan Luhan adalah Kai.

"hah! Apakah yeoja itu buta sampai ingin bertunangan dengan mu yang sangat menyebalkan?"

Raut wajah Kai sontak berubah dan Sehun langsung mengerutkan alis karna hal tersebut "yak! Kau baik baik saja?" Sehun berkata hati-hati, ia berpikir mungkin Kai sedikit tersinggung akan perkataannya.

"dia seorang namja dan ya. Kyungsoo memang buta Sehun-ah"

"apa?" Sehun sontak mengubah posisinya.

Namja tersebut telah sepenuhnya mendudukan dirinya karna terkejut mendengar perkataan Kai barusan

"tunangan ku memang buta, kau puas?"

"benarkah?"

Kai memutar bola mata malas "Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?"

Tidak mungkin.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Tatapan Kai benar benar dipenuhi keseriusan saat mengucapkannya. Sehun bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa tatapan Kai tidak menunjukkan kebohongan saat ini. Tatapan namja tersebut justru lebih menunjukkan kejujuran dan ketulusan.

Kai dan tunangannya, D.O Kyungsoo.

Ini terdengar jauh lebih masuk akal sekarang. Sehun bahkan pernah mengingat bahwa sahabat menyebalkannya ini pernah belajar membaca dan menulis huruf _Braile_. Sejenis sistem tulisan sentuh yang digunakan oleh orang buta.

Dan terlebih Sehun tidak terlalu terkejut dengan orientasi Kai yang berubah. Hubungan namja dan namja terdengar masuk akal dikalangan bangsawan masa kini.

Karena dikalangan bangsawan Korea Selatan, hal yang jauh lebih penting adalah memperluas daerah kekuasaan.

Jadi,meskipun hubungan pria dan pria terbilang lazim, tapi tetap saja,selama itu menguntungkan antara keluarga bangsawan. Maka hal tersebut tidak masalah.

"ini alasan kau belajar huruf _Braile _selama dua tahun?"

Kai tersenyum kecil dan Sehun tidak memerlukan jawaban lebih dari namja tersebut

"kalian beruntung"

Kai mengayunkan tangan layaknya gaya bangsawan pada abad pertengahan "terima kasih Yang Mulia"

Sehun kembali berdecak melihat itu. Ia memutuskan untuk berbaring kembali di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang kantor nya.

Ia kembali menguap dan memindahkan sedikit bobot tubuhnya kepinggul kiri. Dalam hati Sehun bertanya tanya, apa ia akan bisa tidur saat ini?

Semalam tidurnya tidak nyenyak (karena _sampanye_ yang terlalu berlebihan) ataupun seminggu sebelumnya (karena memikirkan hubungan Luhan dan Kai), dan sekarang ia tidur di sofa dan sedang memikirkan hubungan Luhan dan Kris.

Beruntung ruang kantor nya tidak begitu terang karna ia mengatur nya semalam, hal ini menguntungkan dan membuat Sehun dapat sedikit memejamkan mata, dan satu satunya suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara Kai yang sedang mengunyah.

Mengunyah.

Menakjubkan betapa kerasnya suara itu sekarang setelah Sehun memikirkan nya.

Belum lagi baunya. _Chicken and french fries_. Siapa yang berani menyantap ayam dan kentang goreng didepan seseorang dalam kondisi seperti dirinya? Kondisi seorang pangeran yang sangat memprihatinkan.

Sehun menggerang

"apa?" Kai bertanya

"Makananmu" Sehun menggerutu

"kau mau?"

"Ya Tuhan, tidak!"

Sehun semakin memejamkan mata, tapi ia mendengar bahwa Kai sedang mendengus dan mengedikkan bahu. Hiburan dan kemurahan hati dari sahabat menyebalkannya sepertinya tidak akan diberikan untuk Sehun pagi ini.

"baiklah aku akan pergi"

Sehun mendengar suara bahwa namja tan tersebut telah berdiri. Sehun dapat menebak bahwa Kai tidak ingin membawa bungkusan makanan nya dan ia pasti berniat membiarkan bungkusan makanan berserakan di kantor Sehun pagi ini.

"kau harus datang malam ini Sehun-ah. Aku mengadakan pesta penyambutan untuk Kyungsoo"

_Itu _baru pantas mendapat sebelah mata terbuka dari Sehun. Dua, sebenarnya "pesta?" ulang Sehun datar "Benarkah?"

Kai mengganguk "Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak suka pesta. Tapi aku tetap mengadakannya setelah berdebat selama tiga jam dengan nya" Kai lalu menunjukkan seringai diwajah tampan nya "kami berdebat di ranjang selama tiga jam"

Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar bola mata. Ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan sikap mesum Kai "aku tidak menanyakan hal itu"

"lalu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan hingga kau membuka mata"

Sehun tampak ragu ingin mengucapkannya,tapi ia tetap harus menanyakan hal ini kepada Kai "Apakah Luhan akan datang?"

Kai terkejut dan tercengang menatap Sehun seolah namja tersebut sudah gila. Sehun memutuskan merespon tatapan itu dengan kembali duduk dengan benar di sofa kantornya

"apakah kau sungguh menyukai Luhan? Kau sudah gila? Dia sudah bertunangan Sehun-ah,dan kau akan menikah dengan saudara kembarnya. Kau juga menyukai payudara"

"aku hanya bertanya,apakah itu hal yang salah?"

"tentu tidak salah,jika kau menanyakan tentang Lena bukan nya Luhan yang sudah bertunangan. Prioritas utamamu adalah Lena,kau lupa?"

Sehun mengusap wajah nya kasar "jawab saja! Apakah Luhan akan datang?"

"ya. Tentu saja ia akan datang" Kai mengganguk. Tentu namja cantik sepupu tunangannya tersebut akan datang. Tidak mungkin ia tidak mengundang Luhan,mengingat bahwa tunangannya dan Luhan sangat dekat.

"benarkah?"

"ya tentu. Ia akan datang bersama tunangan nya,Kris"

**_'_****_tunangan nya, Kris' _**

Sehun menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan mencari sesuatu tanpa alkohol untuk diminum.

Mendadak kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit. Dan tiba tiba ia menginginkan teh. Teh. Teh mungkin bisa membantu meringankan sedikit beban nya. Nenek Sehun selalu berkata itu hal terbaik setelah _soju_.

"aku pergi dulu"

Sehun tidak menghiraukan Kai yang telah menghilang di balik pintu ruangannya. Ia hanya menginginkan teh dan ia perlu menenangkan diri kembali.

"aku harus melakukan sesuatu"

Sehun mengambil iphone nya yang ada di meja dan mencari kontak sepupu nya

"Suho hyung. Aku _sangat_ membutuhkan bantuanmu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kemudian malam itu_**

Ia tidak ingin menikah dengan Kris. Ya Tuhan, tidak bisa.

Luhan berlari menyusuri koridor temaram, tak memperdulikan kemana ia pergi. Ia sudah berusaha melaksanakan kewajiban nya. Ia berusaha bersikap seperti yang seharusnya. Tapi kini kepala nya berdenyut, hati nya sakit dan di atas semua itu, ia sangat membutuhkan udara.

Ia tiba di pesta Kyungsoo bersama Kris,namja yang menyandang gelar sebagai tunangannya. Luhan juga berdansa dengannya dua kali,ia tidak berkomentar saat namja tersebut menginjak kakinya sebanyak tiga kali.

Juga saat Kris menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa namja tersebut sedang marah,entah pada siapa. Luhan hanya diam,tidak berkomentar apapun. Sejak dulu ia tidak memiliki banyak suara jika bersama Kris.

Bahkan setelah empat tahun tidak bertemu, hubungannya dengan Kris masih belum cukup dekat. Dan Luhan sangat menyadari hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap Kris saat berada di lantai dansa.

Dan sungguh Luhan tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Kris malam ini. Entah bagaimana namja tersebut menggiring Luhan ke koridor kediaman Kim.

Luhan benar benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana Kris melakukannya. Sesuatu tentang teman dan pesan yang harus disampaikan, lalu sebelum Luhan menyadari, namja tersebut telah memojokkannya di sudut koridor yang gelap, ia di dorong ke dinding.

"Luhan..." Kris mendaratkan kecupan dan menggigit tepat di leher Luhan, jemari namja tersebut ikut mengusap tengkuk Luhan dengan tidak sabaran hingga Luhan susah bernafas

"Yifan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Luhan, berusaha menggeliat keluar dari pelukan yang tiba tiba saja dilakukan namja tersebut "hentikan, kumohon. Apa yang kau-"

"jangan menolaknya. Kita sudah bertunangan, kau lupa?"

"_A-apa?_" Luhan membulatkan mata. Ia kini berusaha berkata, berusaha berteriak, namun nyaris tak dapat menggerakan mulut menghadapi tekanan yang Kris perbuat disekitar leher nya.

"kumohon. Aku tidak bisa" Luhan hampir kehilangan nafas saat Kris mulai membuka kemeja putih yang di kenakannya,membiarkan _tuxedo_ putih nya jatuh dilantai yang dingin.

Kepanikan timbul di dada Luhan. Ia tidak pernah mengalami pendekatan yang tidak di inginkan dari kalangan manapun,bahkan dari seorang yeoja sekali pun. Dan tidak pernah dari namja yang diharapkan akan menikah dengan nya.

Ya Tuhan. Ia bahkan belum pernah dilamar oleh Kris secara langsung. Pertunangan nya pun hanya semata mata untuk menjalin hubungan perusahaan antara keluarga bangsawan. Dan ia baru saja kembali bertemu Kris selama empat tahun.

"Wu Yifan!" Luhan berusaha terdengar tegas "Lepaskan aku. Sekarang juga"

Kris berhenti dan tersenyum menatap Luhan yang kehilangan nafas "jangan menolaknya Luhan. Kita sudah bertunangan" Kris melepaskan kancing terakhir kemeja Luhan dan wajah nya ia dekatkan untuk mencium bibir Luhan yang belum pernah ia sentuh.

**_'_****_tidak!'_**

Luhan memejamkan mata. Ia tidak tau dari mana ia mendapatkan kekuatan : postur tubuh Kris bahkan jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Tetapi Luhan berhasil mendesakkan kedua tangannya di antara tubuh mereka, kemudian mendorong tubuh Kris dengan keras.

Namja tersebut terhuyung-huyung ke arah belakang, mengumpat saat membentur meja dan nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan nya. Luhan punya cukup waktu untuk memperbaiki letak kemeja putih nya dan berlari sekuat mungkin.

Ia tidak tau apakah Kris berusaha mengejar nya atau tidak. Luhan hanya berlari dan ia tidak berhenti maupun menoleh kebelakang, sampai pada akhirnya ia berhasil melewati sepasang pintu Prancis dan menemukan dirinya berada di tempat yang pasti nya merupakan taman samping kediaman Kim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan bersandar di kursi taman dan berusaha bernafas. Jantungnya berdegub kencang dan kulitnya kini di tutupi selapis tipis keringat yang membuatnya menggigil dalam udara yang terasa lebih dingin.

Luhan sunguh merasa kotor sekarang. Bukan di dalam, Kris sampai kapan pun tidak dapat membuat Luhan meragukan nilai dan suara hatinya. Kecerdasan nya bahkan di akui oleh universitas ternama didunia.

Akan tetapi Luhan sungguh merasa kotor sekarang. Memang bukan di dalam. Tapi di luar, di kulitnya, di tempat namja tersebut menyentuhnya.

Ia ingin mandi. Ingin mengambil _loofah _dan sabun cair, kemudian menghapus setiap ingatan terakhir Kris dari tubuhnya. Ia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa Kris akan melakukan hal yang dapat melecehkkan nya. Bukan hanya karna namja tersebut tunangannya, tapi sunguh Luhan berfikir bahwa Kris tidak akan pernah mungkin bertindak seperti ini kepada nya.

Ia berfikir,selama ini tunangannya adalah bangsawan terhormat

"Huft!"

Luhan bersedekap dan mengeluarkan jenis suara yang tidak feminim dengan usia nya. Itu adalah jenis suara yang di keluarkannya ketika sedang kesal dan marah terhadap sesuatu.

Suara tersebut biasanya ia tunjukkan pada Baekhyun ataupun Kyungsoo, yang tidak mungkin akan ia tunjukkan pada para bangsawan kalangan atas yang sedang menikmati pesta sepupu nya tersebut

"lima menit" Luhan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dalam waktu lima menit ia akan kembali ke pesta. Dalam waktu lima menit ia akan memasang kembali senyumnya dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa apa di hadapan semua orang.

Ya. Dalam waktu lima menit ia akan mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa ia sanggup menikah dengan Kris.

Ia memiliki otak cerdas dan kepribadian yang cukup pendiam. Ia merupakan anak yang memiliki sifat penurut dan menuruti segala bentuk perkataan orang tua nya.

Ia tentu tidak dapat membatalkan pertunangan hanya karna Kris berusaha mencium nya. Ia tidak dapat begitu saja menolak keputusan Baba nya selama ini hanya karna sebuah ciuman.

Melakukan penolakan sekarang berarti penghinatan bagi keluarga. Pertunangan nya sama seperti sebuah prinsip. Dan Prinsip ini selalu Luhan jaga dengan baik selama ini. Layaknya sebuah gelas, prinsip dan keputusan Baba nya tidak akan ia biarkan pecah begitu saja.

Namun sementara itu, ia memiliki waktu lima menit untuk diri sendiri.

Lima menit. Atau tidak sama sekali

"ya. Lima menit!" Luhan mengganguk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

"kau ingin kembali setelah ia melakukan hal itu?"

Kedua alis Luhan mengkerut mendengar suara itu, ia berbalik dan menoleh ke arah belakang "Sehun?" Luhan menggeleng pelan,sedikit merutuki kebodohannya "maafkan aku. Maksudku, Yang Mulia"

"tidak perlu seformal itu" Sehun melangkahkan kaki dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Luhan.

"maafkan aku" Luhan menunduk dan mencengkram kemeja putih nya yang belum sepenuhnya terkancing dengan benar. Ia sangat tau bahwa penampilan nya sekarang sedang diperhatikan oleh pangeran tersebut

"apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

"mencari udara segar" Sehun berkata pelan "aku sedang mencari udara segar,hingga aku melihat tunanganmu berusaha memperkosamu"

Luhan memilih menundukkan lagi kepalanya dan tersenyum pahit mendengar hal tersebut.

"dia hanya berusaha mencium ku. Bukan memperkosa" Luhan mendudukan dirinya di bangku. Sedikit merapikan kancing kemeja nya dan tidak ingin menatap Sehun.

Bahkan dalam situasi memalukan pun ia harus tetap membela Kris. Bagaimana pun namja tersebut adalah tunangannya

"bagaimana bisa hal itu disebut sebagai ciuman?" Sehun berkata dingin

"bisakah.." Luhan mengambil nafas, sungguh ia tidak ingin mengingat hal _itu_ "bisakah kau tidak membicarakannya?"

Luhan kembali menunduk, ia bahkan tidak mempercayai perkataan nya barusan. Ia baru saja memerintahkan pangeran Korea Selatan untuk diam, meskipun secara tidak langsung. Tetapi tetap saja,Luhan terlanjur mengucapkan nya.

Luhan ingin sekali membenci Oh Sehun karna secara tidak langsung, namja tersebut melihat hal yang dilakukan Kris terhadap tubuhnya. Namun namja tersebut menjadikan hal tersebut sulit sekarang,dengan senyum kecil dan kaki yang bertumpu diatas tanah. Namja tersebut berlutut menatap wajahnya yang tampak ingin menangis dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"jangan menangis"

"tidak" Luhan menggeleng pelan "aku tidak menangis"

Luhan kembali menunduk.

Entah untuk keberapa kali nya Luhan menunduk.

Pasalnya, hanya itu saja yang dapat dilakukan nya sekarang. Luhan tidak ingin menatap Sehun,terlalu memalukan jika menunjukkan wajah nya mengingat bahwa ia hampir dilecehkan oleh tunangannya sendiri. Dan parahnya, pangeran Korea Selatan secara tidak langsung menyaksikan hal tersebut.

"Kris sangat payah" bisik Sehun pelan

"A-apa?" Luhan mengangkat kepala dan ia menangkap senyum menghiasi wajah Sehun

"aku bilang,ciuman Kris sangat payah. Tidak kah kau berpikir begitu?"

Luhan sontak tersenyum kecil mendengar ejekan Sehun "kau benar"

"lihat. Kau tersenyum"

"eh? Tidak!"

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum jahil dan Luhan merasa dibodohi "sekarang ya. Kau sedang tersenyum"

Namja itu benar,sial. Dia berhasil membuat Luhan tersenyum-atau paling tidak membuat Luhan terhibur- dalam waktu kurang dari semenit. Luhan jelas mendapati dirinya penasaran dengan pemilihan kata sifat untuk namja dihadapan nya ini.

Luhan adalah seseorang yang selalu dapat menentukan kata sifat untuk setiap mahasiswa dan semua orang yang pernah ia temui. Angkuh, kekanak kanakan, sombong, cerdas dan semacamnya.

Akan tetapi di atas semua itu, Sehun memiliki kata sifat yang berbeda. Namja tersebut terlihat..._hangat_

Luhan tidak pernah menggunakan kata itu sebelumnya, tidak untuk menggambarkan seorang pangeran. Namun namja tersebut memang terlihat hangat, seolah kepribadiannya hangat, tawanya hangat, dan begitu juga sikap nya yang terkesan dingin, namun Luhan merasa hangat melihatnya.

"ingin berdansa denganku?" Sehun berdiri dari posisi berlutut dan menarik tangan kanan Luhan. Kedua tangan Luhan langsung ia kalungkan dilehernya dan kedua tangan nya berada di pinggang Luhan.

"kau bisa berdansa?"

"tentu. Aku cukup ahli dalam hal berdansa" Sehun tersenyum kecil dan_ itu_ tampak hangat dimata Luhan.

Malam itu, Luhan berdansa dengan seorang pangeran Korea Selatan, Oh Sehun. Dan Luhan bersyukur bahwa namja tersebut tidak menginjak kaki nya saat berdansa. Luhan juga sepenuhnya mengangkat wajah dan membiarkan dirinya menatap Sehun yang juga menatap nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Paginya_**

"_wine?_"

Luhan menatap Young Min yang baru saja menawarkan nya segelas anggur. Luhan menggeleng pelan. Ini masih pagi, dan Luhan tidak mungkin memutuskan untuk mabuk di pagi hari.

"Baba ini masih pagi" Luhan berkata pelan,bagaimana pun ia tetap harus mengingatkan namja paru baya tersebut.

"kau dan Lena mungkin membutuhkan nya" Young Min menatap putri nya yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan duduk di sebelah Luhan.

Luhan ikut mengambil resiko untuk menatap kakak perempuannya, yang sekarang tampak sedikit berwarna merah dengan raut wajah kesal.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Lena menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menusuk

"apa maksudmu?" Luhan menelan ludah. Ia tidak pernah tau bahwa Lena dapat bersikap menyeramkan seperti ini.

"Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa hampir semua orang melihat nya?"

"semua orang? melihat apa?"

"semalam. Kau dan Sehun berdansa ditaman"

Luhan menunduk

"Kau pikir aku bodoh sampai tidak mengetahuinya?!"

"tidak seperti itu"

Luhan memandang sekeliling dan pada akhirnya, ia menatap Baba nya yang tampak tenang dan masih memperhatikan Lena yang sedang meledak penuh amarah.

"Luhan, apa kau pulang hanya untuk menghancurkan segalanya? Kau gila? Sehun _milikku _dan kau berdansa dengan nya semalam!"

"aku tau!" Luhan mengatakannya dengan keras, bersyukur akhirnya ia dapat mengatakan sesuatu "kami hanya berdansa. Itu saja. Lagipula aku sudah bertunangan"

"tepat sekali. Kau sudah bertunangan dan sekarang kau menginginkan lebih" Lena menunjukkan senyum meremehkan dan bangkit untuk pergi. Sebelumnya yeoja tersebut sempat membanting pintu rungan kerja Young Min dengan keras, sebelum pada akhirnya menghilang.

Ya Tuhan

Luhan masih tidak percaya apa yang terjadi barusan. Lena membanting pintu ruang kerja Baba mereka dan pergi dengan umpatan kasar. Jelas, Luhan tidak pernah menduga hal ini sebelumnya.

"_wine?_" Young Min kembali menawarkan Luhan segelas anggur

"tidak perlu"

"mungkin kau membutuhkan nya" Young Min mengangkat bahu "sebentar lagi"

"Baba. Apa ada hal lain yang perlu kau bicarakan?" Luhan menatap Young Min hampir putus asa. Kini kepala nya berdenyut mendengar perkataan Lena barusan. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Sebelumnya, Ia tidak pernah berniat untuk pulang dan mengahancurkan segalanya.

"Sehun menghubungiku semalam"

"lalu?"

"ia memintamu tinggal di istana bersama nya" Young Min menatap Luhan yang nampak tersentak ditempat "Ia ingin kau tinggal bersama nya. Mulai besok"

"kuarasa aku membutuhkan _wine_ itu" Luhan mengumumkan.

"tentu, kau membutuhkan nya" Young Min mengganguk penuh persetujuan dan menuangkan segelas untuk Luhan. Biasanya ia tidak membiarkan minuman keras untuk putra maupun putri nya. Akan tetapi ia memakluminya saat ini.

Luhan meneguk banyak banyak _wine _tersebut. Minuman itu langsung turun ke tenggorokannya dalam serbuan panas, namun entah bagaimana, ia tidak tersedak. Luhan belum pernah merasakan _wine _sebelumnya, setidaknya ia memang pernah meminum _soju _dan _vodka_. Tapi disini, _saat ini_, ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menjerihkan otaknya.

"sepertinya aku salah dengar"

"tidak. Kau tidak salah dengar. Sehun memerintahkanmu untuk tinggal dengan nya, di istana. Mulai besok"

"Ya Tuhan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENYAKIT YANG MENYERANG SISTEM PERNAFASAN**

**-TBC-**

**(3,728)**

Annyeong~

***DEEP BOW***

HUWWAAAAAAaaaaa. Ai minta maaf readernim. Ai benar benar minta maaf. Ai kembali telat ._.

Ai harap kalian gak terlalu kesal sama Ai. Kemaren Ai lupa diri dan reader semua gak perlu tau alasannya. Kalian pasti kesal kalau tau alasan nya. Dan Ai benar benar minta maaf sebesar besarnya

Mari kita bahas chap ini aja dan berharap kalian gak bakal marah sama Ai. Gak marah kan? ._.

_So what do you think about this chap?_

Ai harap di chap ini,apa yang dilakukan Kris ke Luhan gak terlalu membuat kalian kesal. Ai sengaja sedikit memberi bumbu lemon untuk momen Krishan, dan buat Hunhan bakalan lebih banyak untuk chap kedepan nya. gak perlu khawatir.

Dan masalah konflik, Ai tetap menggunakan inti konflik di awal. Ai gak mungkin gak konsisten sama diri sendiri. Tapi tetap aja ending nya tetep Hunhan. Dan saran kalian semua Ai terima. Ai sangat berterima kasih atas saran nya. Ai akan mengusahakan tidak membuat Hunhan terlalu tersakiti. Meskipun doyan juga buat Sehun tersiksa. *evil laugh*

Dan terakhir..

Ai sangat berterima kasih sama semua reader, terlihat dari jumlah view dan review yang semakin bertambah. Ai ngecek tadi pagi dan diluar dugaan makin banyak reader yang ternyata menantikan TOX. Daebak! Kalian Jjang! Ai cinta kalian! Neomu saranghae!

_Just give me some review again,okay?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Okay Ai rasa udah cukup. Cepet tobat ya silent reader. Untuk reader yang baru aja baca ff Ai. Welcome to the dark side baby~

**.**

**.**

**.**

***BOW***

**BIG THANKS TO**

**ALL REVIEW AND SILENT READER**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!**

**I'M SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU!**

**GET OUT!**

**... **

**Author : Mei. D. Aida **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Historical Fiction (?)**

**Lenght : ?**

**Warning : Yaoi aka Boys Love, OOC, OC, Di penuhi dengan penghianatan yang dilakukan cast, Author labil, dan TYPO (maklum author pemuja typo).**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Xi Lena (OC), Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kris and other**

**Rated : T yang akan naik tingkat menjadi M-esum**

**...**

**Fanfiction ini diadaptasi atau di remake dari sebuah film dan buku best seller dengan judul **_**The Other Boleyn Girl**_**. Didalam buku dan film setting cerita adalah tahun 1500-an. AKAN TETAPI di fanfiction ini setting nya adalah pada abad masa kini,abad 21. Ai mengubah hampir 90 persen isinya. Jadi fanfiction ini masih murni 90 persen dari otak Mei. D. Aida (author gak jelas)**

**...**

**Summary **

_Xi Lena, Xi Luhan dan Huang Zi Tao adalah tiga bersaudara keluarga bangsawan Xi yang menghabiskan masa kecil sebagaimana layaknya kakak beradik. Menginjak remaja, Luhan terlebih dahulu ditunangkan dengan seorang bangsawan yang memiliki derajat yang sama dengannya. Sedangkan Lena disiapkan sebagai alat politik keluarga Xi untuk memikat sang Pangeran Korea Selatan,Oh Sehun._

**Enjoy the story ©**

**...**

**THE OTHER XI**

_Luhan meneguk banyak banyak wine tersebut. Minuman itu langsung turun ke tenggorokannya dalam serbuan panas, namun entah bagaimana, ia tidak tersedak. Luhan belum pernah merasakan wine sebelumnya, setidaknya ia memang pernah meminum soju dan vodka. Tapi disini, saat ini, ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menjernihkan otaknya._

"_sepertinya aku salah dengar"_

"_tidak. Kau tidak salah dengar. Sehun memerintahkanmu untuk tinggal dengan nya, di istana. Mulai besok"_

"_Ya Tuhan"_

Chapter 5

Young Min meneguk habis _wine _ditangannya saat melihat putra nya tertunduk. Ia tau Luhan pasti terkejut. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut. Young Min bahkan jauh lebih terkejut dari namja tersebut.

Sebelumnya pangeran Korea Selatan menginginkan putri sulungnya. Dan setelah hampir seminggu tidak berkunjung ataupun memberi kabar, Sehun justru menetapkan pilihan pada putra nya yang sudah bertunangan. Hal ini tentu merupakan tanda tanya besar dalam otak tua nya. Terlebih lagi Luhan itu **putra** kedua nya dan ia tentu berjenis kelamin laki laki bukannnya perempuan.

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Young Min yang terlihat sedang menuangkan _wine_ di gelas nya "Luhan...apa kau juga menginginkan segelas lagi?" Young Min menawarkan

Menimbang perkataan Young Min, ya tentu Luhan ingin meneguk kembali _wine _tersebut, tapi ia menolak dan memutuskan untuk bertanya tentang apa yang menggangu pikirannya semenjak kemarin malam. Terlebih, rasa sakit dikepalanya membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Jika ia meneguk kembali _wine _tersebut, maka ia pasti akan mabuk dihadapan Young Min, dan itu akan menjadikannya jauh lebih buruk daripada saat ini.

"Apa Kris tau mengenai hal ini?" pertanyaan tersebut terucap dari bibir Luhan seperti sebuah bisikan kecil

"Ia sudah di beri tau sejak kemarin" Young Min mengganguk pelan

"sebelum pesta Kyungsoo?"

"kurasa,ya" Young Min mengangkat bahu tampak berusaha mengingat, kemudian ia kembali mengganguk "kurasa ya. Ia memang diberi tau sebelum pesta Kyungsoo. Tapi sepertinya bukan Yang Mulia Sehun yang memberitahu nya. Kudengar Sehun memberitahu hal ini setelah pesta Kyungsoo"

"lalu siapa yang memberitahunya sebelum pesta Kyungsoo?"

"Kim Junmyeon, Suho. Ia sepupu Sehun dari pihak Ibu"

Luhan mendesah lemah, hampir putus asa "kau bercanda" Luhan tau siapa itu Suho, ia mendengar sedikit penjelasan Kris tentang beberapa orang kepercayaan yang dipilih Sehun, dan nama itu, Suho. Itu adalah orang kedua yang Sehun percayai,setidaknya itu menurut informasi yang Luhan dapatkan.

Luhan kemudian mengganguk pelan. Ya, kini semuanya tampak lebih jelas, inilah alasan tunangannya bertindak diluar akal sehat. Luhan dapat menyimpulkannya dengan mudah sekarang. Bagaimana Kris memperlakukannya semalam sungguh memang diluar batas kesopanan. Dan juga saat Kris menunjukkan ekpresi marah saat dilantai dansa.

"_**Tentu"**_

Siapa yang tidak meledak jika kau di beri tau bahwa tunanganmu diinginkan oleh seorang pangeran Korea Selatan, yang juga menjadi atasan mu selama ini. Tunangannya tentu melakukan tindakan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"tapi aku sudah bertunangan. Apa pertunanganku akan berakhir?" Luhan hampir memohon mengatakannya. Kenyataannya Luhan memang tidak mengenal Sehun dengan baik. Dan ia tidak ingin membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Kris.

Pertemuan pertama nya dengan Sehun bahkan baru terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Sedangkan dengan Kris, Luhan bahkan sudah memaafkan perlakuan namja tersebut semalam, meskipun kenyataannya namja tersebut tidak menelphone dirinya hanya untuk sekedar meminta maaf.

"tentu tidak"

Luhan mengerutkan alis menatap Baba nya "apa maksudnya?"

"kau hanya akan tinggal bersamanya. Itu perintah _nya_"

"lalu?"

"Lena juga akan ikut tinggal. Bagaimana pun Lena adalah orang yang dipilih Sehun setidaknya itu lah yang semua orang ketahui selama ini. Sehun memilih Lena"

Luhan tersentak, ia tau maksud dari perkataan Young Min barusan.

Tidak diragukan lagi, kejadian saat menunggang kuda pasti menjadi alasan mengapa Sehun menginginkan Luhan untuk tinggal di istana bersamanya.

Lena, saudara kembarnya, sudah dapat dipastikan telah melukai harga diri pangeran Korea Selatan tersebut.

Di Korea peraturannya memang selalu berbeda. Sejak dulu Luhan tau bahwa nyawa pangeran selalu diutamakan di negeri ini. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, semua orang saling mengenal. Dan jika semua orang mengetahui kejadian ini, maka posisi Young Min dimata dunia akan terancam

"Baba..apa maksudmu...aku-"

"ya" Young Min mengganguk, ia mengisyaratkan bahwa kesimpulan Luhan tidak salah. Young Min bahkan sudah memutuskan semuanya tanpa persetujuan Luhan dan Kris terlebih dahulu

Ya Tuhan. Luhan benar benar paham akan perkataan dan anggukan Young Min barusan. Ia sudah bertunangan dan Sehun pun menyadari hal tersebut. Sehun tidak dapat dengan mudah membatalkan pertunangannya maupun sebaliknya.

Young Min secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Sehun, pangeran Korea Selatan tersebut _menginginkan_ Luhan, tapi tetap tidak bisa _melepas_ Lena begitu saja. Pangeran tersebut tidak dapat melepas Lena karena seluruh dunia telah tau bahwa ia memilih saudara kembar Luhan.

Dan secara tidak langsung pula, Young Min, ayah kandungnya, _memintanya_ untuk menjadi _gundik_ bagi seorang pangeran Korea Selatan.

"_gundik?_" Luhan menutup mata "kau ingin menjadikan ku _gundik_? Aku akan menjadi _gundik_?"

"ya"

Perkataan tersebut kembali menyentak Luhan, ia menatap Young Min lama,hampir menangis. Luhan ingin memastikan bahwa Baba nya sedang bercanda sekarang. Ia mencari sesuatu dimata tua tersebut dan memastikan bahwa Young Min sungguh tidak memikirkan bahwa kekuasaan dan perusahaan jauh lebih penting dibandingkan harga diri putra nya.

"_gundik?_" Luhan menggulang

"kurasa ini bukan masalah besar. Ini hanya sementara sampai Lena berhasil memikat _nya _kembali. Kau tau bukan, jika berita tersebar perusahaan kita akan terancam. Sehun hanya memintamu tinggal sementara" Young Min akhirnya meilirik Luhan "Lagipula, Sehun juga tidak tau kau dapat hamil"

Luhan mengganguk kecil. Ya, ia tau bahwa tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang pria yang dapat hamil. Hanya anggota keluarga bangsawan Xi dan beberapa kerbat terdekat, termasuk Kris yang mengetahui hal ini.

Luhan bahkan meyakinkan seluruh dunia bahwa seorang pria tidak dapat hamil layak nya seorang perempuan. Ia meyakinkan semua orang dan seluruh mahasiswa nya tentang hal ini.

Ia tau bahwa ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban dari Tuhan yang diberikan untuknya. Tetapi tetap saja, Luhan harus menutup rahasia ini rapat rapat. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan berakhir dengan dipermalukan di depan kamera dan di saksikan oleh seluruh dunia.

"Baba aku sudah bertunangan, dan kau mengizinkan seorang pangeran menjadikan ku _gundik_ di istana ditempat dimana tunanganku ikut tinggal disana. Kris juga mengetahui hal ini. Tidak kah kau berpikir ini hal gila?"

Luhan kembali memohon. Mungkin ada satu cara untuk menolak perintah Sehun. Ya, Luhan akui ia memang tidak memiliki kekuasaan besar untuk menolak, tapi ia tau Young Min mungkin saja memiliki kekuasaan untuk menolak hal gila ini.

"tidak ada penolakan. Lagipula ini hanya sementara, Sehun pasti tidak bersungguh sungguh. Sehun tidak mungkin memiliki pikiran bodoh untuk melakukan _sex_ dengan pria. Dia seorang pangeran, apa kau lupa?"

"tapi-"

"Luhan" Young Min menatap Luhan tegas, seolah menyuruh putra nya berhenti bicara

"tidak ada penolakan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"tuan Young Min" datang suara dari balik pintu. Itu adalah suara kepala pelayan kediaman Xi, Kim Jonghyun "Anda meminta saya mengingatkan kapan waktu keberangkatan ke kediaman Choi"

"Oh benar" erang Young Min sambil bangkit "Dia pria tua yang membosankan, tapi ia rekan bisnis yang cukup menjanjikan"

Luhan ikut berdiri sementara Young Min meninggalkan ruangan. Ia mendapat beberapa penjelasan singkat tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya saat berada di istana besok. Tentang cara bersikap dan hal lainnya.

Terang saja Luhan harus mendengar penjelasan singkat Young Min. Namja tersebut sudah terlalu lama berada di negara asing, tata krama di istana tentu jauh berbeda dan Young Min beranggapan Luhan mungkin sedikit melupakan tata krama tersebut, setidaknya itulah yang Young Min pikirkan.

Kemudian begitu Young Min pada akhirnya pergi, Luhan melihat Kyungsoo sudah berada diambang pintu ruangan Young Min.

Dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan seperti biasanya. Dan entah mengapa Luhan sedikit tidak menyukai tatapan tersebut. itu terlihat seperti bentuk sebuah keterkejutan yang diiringi sebuah rasa kekecewaan.

Kyungsoo,namja tersebut langsung menghadang Luhan dan menarik Luhan ke kamar nya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Ia menuntun Luhan yang memiliki penglihatan jauh diatas normal untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya. Luhan tau ini memang sedikit lucu, ia bahkan tertawa kecil melihat hal tersebut, tapi ini berbeda.

Ini adalah Kyungsoo, D.O Kyungsoo.

Seseorang yang bahkan tau bahwa kau sedang berbohong meskipun kau baru mengucapkan satu kata saja

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sementara aku pergi?"

Luhan mendesah lemah "kuduga kau membicarakan tentang Sehun"

"aku di rumah Kai hanya semalam hyung. Semalam!" Kyungsso memijit pelan pelipisnya. Dan nyatanya ya, ia memang hampir meledak saat mendengar desas desus yang dibicarakan semua orang saat pesta penyambutannya yang berlangsung kemarin malam "aku mendengar kau berdansa dengan seorang pangeran hyung"

"ya aku tau"

"dan sekarang ia ingin _menikahi_mu?"

"dia tidak mengatakannya seperti itu" jawab Luhan, lebih karena ia memang tidak ingin menikah dengan Sehun, ini keinginannya sendiri ketimbang yang lain

"apa maksudmu?"

"Kyungsoo-ah"

Kyungsoo terkejut ditempatnya. Luhan, namja tersebut memanggilnya dengan nada dan sikap mendesak yang tidak biasa, dan sebaiknya ia mendengarkan apa yang namja tersebut ingin katakan sekarang

"ya hyung?"

"Oh Sehun. Apa kau tau latar belakangnya?"

"ya, kurasa" jawab Kyungsoo "hanya beberapa" Jelas tidak sebanyak Luhan.

Kyungsoo mungkin sosok yang pemalu dan tentu saja ia seorang namja yang tidak memiliki penglihatan seperti orang kebanyakan,dan ia mungkin adalah orang terakhir yang di duga akan menyebarkan gosip dan rumor di istana, tapi namja tersebut _mengetahui _segalanya. Mengetahui apa yang terjadi diluar maupun didalam istana.

"Ibunya. Meninggal saat ia masih kecil dan Sehun sudah sangat paham tentang politik kerajaan yang terjadi disekitarnya saat berusia 13 tahun"

"Aku sendiri juga sudah mengetahui tentang politik kerajaan sejak kecil"

"tidak seputus asa _itu _hyung. Kau masih memiliki Ibu yang memanjakanmu dan menjauhkanmu dari dunia itu"

Luhan tidak menentang perkataan Kyungsoo, tetapi kenyataannya memang benar. Ibunya memang selalu menjauhkan Luhan dari dunia politik kerajaan,memaksa Luhan untuk mengejar mimpinya menjadi seorang dokter dan apapun itu untuk mencegah Luhan terpengaruh atau dipengaruhi oleh kekuasaan dan hal lainnya. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang ia disini. Ibunya pasti kecewa jika mengetahui hal tersebut

"apa hanya itu saja yang kau tau?"

"tidak" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat "hal yang terpenting sekarang bukan informasi tentang latar belakang Sehun hyung"

"lalu?"

"Korea Selatan membutuhan putra mahkota sebagai penerus kerajaan" namja tersebut langsung menunduk dalam "dan jika kau benar akan menikahinya maka kau harus-"

Luhan tersenyum pahit dan memotong pembicaraan Kyungsoo, "jadi keturunan Korea Selatan kelak haruslah seorang putra?"

"ya"

"dengarkan aku Kyungsoo-ah" Luhan mengambil nafas "aku akan menjadi _gundik_ untuk sementara waktu sampai Lena berhasil memikatnya kembali"

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat sepenuhnya "_gundik? _Apa maksudmu?" ujar Kyungsoo cepat lalu meraba permukaan sofa untuk duduk disamping Luhan

" Sehun tidak ingin menikahiku. Ia hanya menginginkanku menjadi _gundik_ untuk sementara waktu" Luhan memaksakan perkataan tersebut agar tidak terlalu terdengar menyedihkan di indera pendengaran Kyungsoo.

"sepintar apapun kau mengatur nada suaramu. Itu tetap terdengar menyedihkan untuk ku hyung"

Luhan tersenyum. Kyungsoo memang mengetahui segalanya dan Luhan tau, namja tersebut merasa bahwa Luhan memang terlihat sedikit menyedihkan sekarang "tapi bukankah ini memang hal gila Kyungsoo-ah? Aku bahkan belum bertemu Ibu ku yang sekarang masih ada di China, dan sekarang aku akan menjadi _gundik _untuk seorang pangeran Korea Selatan"

"ya" Kyungsoo membenarkan "ia pasti terkejut"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Keesokan harinya**_

Luhan tidak ingat kapan ia begitu membenci sesuatu seperti hal nya sekarang ini. Young Min seolah membiarkan dirinya menjadi _gundik_ untuk seorang pangeran. Dan parahnya lagi, kekuasaan tunangannya terbatas, hingga namja tersebut tidak dapat mencegah hal ini agar tidak terjadi.

Luhan sendiri mendapati dirinya mendambakan segelas tinggi susu,seolah sesuatu begitu segar dan sehat mungkin dapat mengembalikan keseimbangannya saat ini.

Ia tidak pernah merasa rapi dan formal sebelumnya,dan Tuhan tau ia bangsawan Xi yang paling mungkin tertidur di gereja, tetapi kondisi di istana Korea menimbulkan kejutan berbeda, momen lain yang membuat Luhan kebingungan dan canggung disaat yang bersamaan.

Ia dan Lena baru saja tiba di kediaman Oh, tempat yang sekaligus menjadi istana Korea Selatan.

Tidak dapat diragukan lagi bahwa semua orang menyambut kedatangan Lena,bukan dirinya. Ia tidak perlu merasa cemburu karena hal ini. Luhan juga merasa bahwa ini hal yang pantas mengingat dirinya bukan siapa siapa disini.

"selamat pagi"

Oh Yunho menyapa kedua tamunya dan mempersilahkan agar keduanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu kediamannya.

Lena terlebih dahulu membungkuk sopan, disusul oleh Luhan yang membungkuk dipenuhi kecangungan yang begitu mencekik.

Luhan membungkuk canggung karna sedang ditatap oleh Sehun dan Kris yang berdiri tepat disamping Yunho. Hal ini membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas melihat kedua sosok namja tersebut.

Tidak,ini bukan berarti Luhan menakuti sosok keduanya. Tapi ia sudah terlalu lama -bahkan mungkin lupa- kapan terakhir ia bersikap formal dan sopan dihadapan seseorang. Dan sekarang ia harus bersikap seperti itu didepan tunangannya dan Seehun. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa aneh dan tentu saja canggung dihadapan keduanya

"selamat pagi _si-abeoji_"

Luhan menoleh cepat pada Lena, yang sekarang sedang duduk dengan begitu sopan dikursi sebelahnya,setelah terang terangan memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan 'ayah mertua'.

Saudara nya sangat kurus, dengan bahu ramping, rambut hitam dan mata sehitam langit malam. Luhan bahkan selalu merasa dirinya sedikit seperti monster jika berada disamping saudara kembarnya. Lihatlah betapa cantiknya Lena.

Rambut Luhan sendiri coklat madu dan lurus dengan sedikit poni, kulitnya jenis yang akan terbakar kalau ia berdiam terlalu lama di bawah sinar matahari, dan bentuk tubuhnya telah menarik perhatian yang tidak diinginkan sejak musim panas nya yang keempat belas.

Perhatian tersebut Luhan peroleh karna postur tubuh nya yang terbilang mungil, membuat _yeojachingu_ nya saat itu memutuskan dan mengahncurkan hatinya. Tidak seperti pria dan terlihat begitu mungil. Itulah alasan yeoja tersebut pada saat itu. Ah dan tentu saja Luhan terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari _yeojachingu_ nya sendiri. Itulah kenyatan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tetapi tidak pernah **-tidak pernah-** perhatian tersebut lebih tidak diinginkan ketimbang sekarang, dengan Sehun dan Kris yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang berbeda. Seolah-olah Luhan benar benar telah resmi menjadi barang taruhan kedua namja tersebut.

"apa kau Luhan?"

Luhan menatap Yunho dan mengganguk pelan "ya,saya Luhan. Tunangan Kris"

Luhan melihat bahwa Yunho tersenyum menatapnya "aku tau. Aku datang saat pertunanganmu. Kau lupa?"

Tidak. Tentu Luhan tidak lupa.

Namja paruh baya di hadapan nya bahkan menarik semua perhatian pada malam pertunangannya dengan Kris. Sayang nya, namja paruh baya ini tidak tau rencana putra nya yang ingin menjadikan Luhan sebagai _gundik_.

Young Min mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa raja Korea Selatan tersebut masih belum mengetahui rencana konyol putranya ini. Yunho hanya mengira bahwa Luhan berada di istana untuk menemani Lena dan sebagai pendamping saudara kembarnya.

"kau tumbuh dengan baik. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani kalian selama berada di istana" Yunho mengatakan nya dengan sangat menyesal

"Aku lebih menyukai rumah kami yang berada di Yanggu, Gangwon"

"menurutku itu tidak masalah _si-abeoji_" Lena mengatakannya secara tiba tiba dan dengan penuh semangat. Melihatnya Yunho hanya dapat membalasnya dengan senyum tipis diwajah tampannya.

"benarkah?"

"ya. Tentu. Aku akan menjaga Sehun dengan baik" Lena mengganguk penuh keyakinan dan menoleh pada Luhan yang hanya dapat menunduk.

Sungguh Luhan tidak tau pasti apa yang harus diucapkannya, terlebih namja tersebut ingin pulang. Ia hanya membiarkan Yunho dan Lena berbincang panjang lebar selama dua puluh menit tanpa mengeluarkan satu suara sedikitpun.

Setiap percakapan pasti memiliki sesuatu dibaliknya, arti yang lebih dalam dan lebih tak kentara.

Dan Luhan, sebagai tambahan dari menjadi bangsawan Xi yang paling mungkin tertidur di gereja, juga merupakan keturunan yang paling mungkin mengungkapkan isi pikirannya, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karna takut menyinggung seseorang.

Atau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri

Atau mempermalukan orang lain

Oh tidak. Luhan bahkan tidak sanggup memikirkannya.

Ia benar benar tak sanggup memikirkan bahwa ia entah bagaimana, telah membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang lebih cerdas daripada siapapun dan berakhir dengan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Sungguh melelahkan berusaha untuk menghindar dan tidak dapat menunjukkan kecerdasan nya didepan seseorang saat ia telah tiba di Korea.

Ia terlalu takut mempermalukan diri sendiri dan dianggap sebagai seseorang yang terlalu banyak tau.

Luhan berdiri dan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat ketika Yunho hendak pergi, saudaranya kembarnya keluar dari ruangan bersama namja paruh baya tersebut, meninggalkan Luhan dengan tunangannya dan juga...tentu saja...

Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"apa kau ingin beristirahat dulu?" Kris menghampiri Luhan dan mengangkat tangannya ingin mengusap pipi Luhan. Namun sayang, namja mungil tersebut mengindar dengan cepat sehingga tangan tersebut berakhir dengan mengusap surai coklat madu namja tersebut saja

"seperti nya" Luhan ternyum kecil dan menunduk. Ia masih harus menjaga sedikit jarak dengan Kris, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kejadian kemarin masih belum pulih benar dari ingatannya.

"maafkan aku Lu"

"ya,aku mengerti" Luhan tersenyum. Ia paham dengan kesalahan yang diperbuat Kris kemarin, tapi tetap saja ia masih sedikit trauma karena hal itu dan satu satunya jalan yang terbaik yang dapat ia lakukan adalah menghindar. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu

"kau ingin kuantar? Ke kamarmu?"

"kurasa itu tidak perlu" Kedua nya menoleh menatap Sehun yang baru saja angkat bicara dan berdiri mengahadap keduanya.

"kurasa kau memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan" Sehun memberikan tatapan dingin untuk Kris. Sehun juga memberikan tatapan ketidakpercayaan dan sejumput kebosanan karna melihat Kris yang berusaha menarik perhatian Luhan kembali, setelah apa yang dilakukan namja tersebut kemarin.

Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya bahwa namja tersebut ingin mengantar Luhan kekamar,lalu kira kira apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, pikir Sehun. Apakah Luhan benar benar akan berakhir dengan diperkosa oleh tunangannya sendiri? Begitu?

Mengehembuskan nafas jengkel, Kris menyeringai lebar "benar. Aku memiliki sedikit pekerjaan _chagi-ya_. Kurasa kau akan di antar oleh salah satu _maid _yang ada disini" Kris menekankan kata sayang nya untuk Luhan, dan menatap Sehun tak kala dingin.

Luhan tau seharusnya ia tidak ikut campur terlalu jauh dalam hal apapun, pada dasarnya ia memang tidak ingin. Akan tetapi ia akan dianggap sebagai orang terbodoh didunia jika ia tidak melerai kedua namja tersebut sekarang.

Ini hanya masalah kecil dalam hal menentukan siapa yang akan ikut makan malam nantinya. Makan malam tersebut bahkan belum terjadi, tapi keduanya sudah menatap dengan pandangan dingin satu sama lain nya. Dan jika Luhan tidak salah dengar, Kyungsoo bahkan mengatakan padanya bahwa Sehun dan tunangannya adalah teman akrab bahkan sejak mereka berdua masih kecil

"Yifan kumohon hentikan" Luhan berbisik dan memegang lengan Kris agar namja tersebut tidak melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sehun yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dihadapannya

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa tindakan Luhan barusan merupakan pukulan telak bagi Sehun. Namja tersebut berbisik dengan Kris lalu sedetik kemudian, Luhan menjelaskan sesuatu dalam bahasa China. Ia tentu tidak paham apa yang Luhan katakan pada Kris, tapi namja tinggi tersebut mengangguk seolah mengerti dan berjalan keluar ruangan setelah berbicara dengan Luhan.

"apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Sehun membuka pembicaraan setelah kepergian Kris. Nada bicaranya sedikit melembut seperti saat ia berbicara dengan Luhan di taman malam itu.

"jangan berbicara denganku Yang Mulia" Luhan berbalik dan tersenyum kecil "Itu akan mempersulit keadaan dan menyebarkan rumor buruk di istana" Luhan mengatakannya dingin seolah ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang Sehun coba lakukan saat ini

"aku hanya ingin mengenalmu"

"tepat sekali" Luhan tersenyum "jangan mencoba untuk melakukan itu. Aku sudah bertunangan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat malam tiba, Sehun sudah dapat memprediksi hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Xi Luhan. Namja tersebut tidak ada di meja makan. Bahkan Sehun tidak melihatnya dimanapun semenjak pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kris.

Hal ini membuat Sehun pada akhirnya harus menikmati makan malamnya bersama Lena. Dan benar saja, perkiraan Sehun benar. Yeoja tersebut bahkan tidak memiliki cara untuk berhenti bicara, dan Sehun harus mendengar apa yang dikatakan yeoja tersebut sepanjang makan malam berlangsung.

Akan tetapi saat makan malam akhirnya berakhir, kedua kaki Sehun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak membawa dirinya menuju pintu kamar Luhan yang terletak dilantai dua kediamannya.

Ia sempat ragu harus mengetuk pintu tersebut atau tidak, mengingat bahwa ini adalah kediamannya dan mengingat ia adalah seorang pangeran, tentu ia dapat melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Termasuk dalam hal memasuki kamar seseorang tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Sehun tentu dapat melakukan itu dengan mudah

Tapi kembali lagi, Sehun merenung saat ia hampir membuka pintu kamar itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Ia tersadar bahwa dibalik pintu ini bukanlah orang biasa yang dapat diperlakukan sesuka hatinya. Dibalik pintu tersebut adalah kamar seorang Xi Luhan. Seseorang yang membuat Sehun tidak dapat menyingkirkan sosoknya dari kepala dan juga hatinya selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Ia seharusnya lebih bersikap sopan

"Luhan, kau didalam?" Sehun berbicara pelan dan mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut hati hati. Tapi nihil. Sehun tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang berarti selang beberapa menit. Mungkin Luhan sudah tertidur, pikir Sehun.

Jadi ia kembai menuju kamar nya dilantai pertama dan tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan salah satu_ maid_ yang sehari harinya bertugas menyiapkan makan malam

"kau yang bertugas menyiapkan makan malam?"

_Maid _tersebut mengganguk "ya Yang Mulia"

"bisakah kau menyiapkan beberapa makanan nantinya?"

"baik Yang Mulia" _maid_ tersebut menunduk dan mengganguk pelan tanda ia mengerti "tapi untuk siapa jika hamba boleh tau"

"untuk Luhan" Sehun dengan cepat menjawab. Ia tau mungkin perkataannya sedikit membuat _maid_ tersebut terkejut. Tapi Sehun memang sengaja memerintahkan maid tersebut agar menyiapkan makanan jika saja Luhan akan terbangun tengah malam. Ia tau bahwa namja tersebut pasti tidur dengan perut kosong sekarang dan Luhan pasti tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

"siapakan beberapa cemilan juga. Ia mungkin kelaparan jika bangun dari tidurnya"

"Tapi Yang Mulia, tuan Xi baru saja mengambil beberapa cemilan di dapur"

"dapur?" kedua alis Sehun terangkat "kau bilang apa?"

"tuan Xi baru saja mengambil beberapa cemilan di dapur. Ia sekarang berada di taman belakang Yang Mulia"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sehun melangkahkan kaki menuju taman belakang istana dengan cepat

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan melipat kedua kakinya dan duduk di rerumputan dibawah langit malam. Itu cara duduk kesukaannya, sama sekali tidak sopan untuk ukuran istana, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia duduk sambil terus memasukkan sepotong demi potong kimbab kecil yang dibuatkan oleh salah seorang _maid _yang tanpa sengaja ia temui didapur beberapa saat lalu.

Ia sebelum nya tidak pernah dilayani terlampau sopan saat masih berada dirumah, bahkan sejak kecil ia mengangap bahwa ia tidak perlu terus menerus bergantung pada _maid _yang bekerja dirumahnya. Tapi di sini berbeda.

Saat Luhan memutuskan untuk membuat makan malam nya sendiri, seorang _maid _justru mencegahnya dan menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan Luhan makan malam yang terbilang sederhana. Tentu Luhan sempat menolak, karena ia cukup ahli dalam hal memasak, tapi _maid _tersebut bersikeras agar ia saja yang melakukannya.

'_**ini adalah aturan istana'**_

Luhan tersenyum kecil mengingat perkataan _maid _tersebut, sekali lagi ia merenung. Peraturan di istana Korea memang berbeda, ia harus menurutinya setidaknya untuk sementara waktu, pikir Luhan

"sepertinya kau memikirkan sesuatu" ucap suara yang terdengar hangat disampingnya "kau menikmati makan malammu?"

"Sehun?" Luhan sedikit terkejut dan tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama pangeran Korea Selatan tersebut secara spontan

Sial, kini ia tertangkap basah oleh pangeran Korea Selatan tersebut. Ia telah mengucapkan perkataan yang menyinggung dan dingin kepada Sehun pagi tadi dan sekarang ia justru tertangkap basah sedang menikmati makan malam yang sempat ia tolak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Astaga ini sungguh memalukan, pikir Luhan.

"kau suka kimbab?" tanya Sehun "kau tau, kimbab disini sangat enak" Sehun tersenyum lebar memandang Luhan, seolah ia telah melupakan perkataan yang Luhan ucapkan tadi pagi dan seberapa besar perkataan tersebut membuat Sehun harus merenungi sikap nya beberapa jam terakhir.

"aku suka kimchi dan bubble tea" jawab Luhan, karena sepertinya sudah sepantasnya ia memberikan respon untuk namja tersebut setelah apa yang ia lakukan tadi pagi

"bubble tea? Benarkah? Kau tau rasa coklat sangat lezat" Sehun menatapnya dengan sorot menunggu, dan jelas Luhan seharusnya memberikan balasan kembali pada namja tersebut

"aku suka taro"

"aku tau" Sehun tersenyum kecil "sebenarnya Kai memberitahuku beberapa jam yang lalu" namja tersebut tidak menoleh untuk menatap Luhan seperti sebelumnya, tetapi setelah kurang-lebih satu menit, ia kembali berkata "apakah menurutmu aku seburuk itu?"

Luhan tersenyum, pada awalnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan tapi setelah otak nya berhasil menyerap perkataan Sehun, ia semakin menggembangkan senyum lebar. Sehun, namja tersebut ingin tau seberapa buruk apa yang dilakukannya saat ini

"kiss me" jawab Luhan sambil menatap Sehun seolah menantang namja tersebut "cium aku Sehun-ah. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"..."

"Apa kau yakin kau menginginkanku? Aku seorang namja, apa kau yakin ingin melakukan itu?" Luhan tertawa meremehkan "aku tau kau bersikap baik denganku saat pesta Kyungsoo, tapi itu bukan berarti kau menyukaiku. Dan apa yang kau lakukan saat ini tentu sangat buruk"

Luhan mengehela nafas karena pada akhirnya ia dapat menjelaskannya pada Sehun. Entah bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi Luhan pikir Sehun memang tidak bersungguh sungguh menginginkannya ataupun menyukainya. Itu tidak mungkin, menurut Luhan. Mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya. Ini konyol

"sebaiknya aku kembali" ucap Luhan pelan

"aku yakin begitu" ucap Sehun dengan keseriusan yang sama setelah apa yang dikatakan namja mungil tersebut padanya.

Ada ribuan alasan sebenarnya mengapa Sehun sebaiknya tidak memenuhi permintaan Luhan untuk mencium namja mungil tersebut, dan hanya ada satu alasan mengapa sebaiknya ia menururti –gairah.

Sehun mengikuti gairah jika ia benar benar ingin mencium Luhan saat ini, detik ini. Karena mengapa tidak? Namja tersebut bahkan tidak tau betapa Sehun dibuat kacau semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar dirinya menginginkan Luhan sampai membuat namja tersebut berstatus sebagai _gundik _saat ini. Tapi kembali, Luhan tidak tau betapa Sehun menginginkan namja tersebut. Ia tidak tau bahwa pola tidur Sehun terganggu hanya memikirkan namja tersebut hampir seminggu lebih, dan sekarang namja tersebut menuntut sebuah ciuman yang terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan hanya untuk membuktikan apakah Sehun menginginkannya atau tidak? tentu Sehun menginginkannya. Tapi sekarang namja tersebut justru salah paham, dan mengatakan Sehun melakukan hal buruk karna menjadikannya seorang _gundik_

"Xi Luhan"

"ya?" Luhan berbalik setelah beberapa langkah dan memandang Sehun yang masih ada di posisi yang masih sama.

"kau tidak tau betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu" tatapan mata Sehun memandang Luhan dengan penuh ketulusan dan entah mengapa apa yang Luhan lihat di kedua mata tersebut adalah tatapan yang sungguh menyayat hatinya lebih dari apapun saat itu juga.

Jadi saat Sehun telah sepenuhnya berdiri dekat dihadapannya, Luhan bahkan tidak dapat lama menatap mata tersebut, jadi ia menunduk sampai pada akhirnya Sehun mengangkat jemari Luhan ke bibirnya untuk dikecup, lalu menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan tangan yang lain.

Tatapan Sehun tampak dalam dan begitu mendamba. Kemudian, entah bagaimana Luhan seakan terpaku ditempat dan mengangkat wajah hanya untuk mendapat tatapan lain dari namja tersebut, tatapan penuh kelembutan dan manis bahkan penuh kerinduan.

Kerinduan. Luhan tak ingat kapan terakhir merasakan sesuatu yang mendekati kerinduan kecuali untuk saudara dan keluarganya, tidak pernah dari orang asing yang baru saja masuk dalam kehidupannya.

Itu membuat Luhan menginginka hal ini –menginginkan Sehun menciumnya- dengan intensitas paling aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya

Disisi lain, Sehun justru tersenyum kecil saat namja mungil tersebut merespon sentuhan tangannya. Sehun tidak tau apa pun tentang Luhan, kecuali kenyataan bahwa namja tersebut dapat hamil dan merupakan seorang dokter serta aroma tubuhnya yang harum bunga violet.

Tepat saat Sehun benar benar mencium bibir yang berwarna merah karena efek angin malam tersebut. Sehun menyadari bahwa Luhan terasa seperti krim vanila. Ini, sekarang, momen ini, pastinya tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Berapa banyak wanita yang telah Sehun cium? Terlalu banyak untuk dihitung sebenarnya. Tapi Luhan, ia adalah sebuah bentuk pengecualian yang tidak pernah Sehun duga sebelumnya. Bukan saja karna Sehun takkan pernah melupakan moment ini, tapi rasa nyaman saat namja tersebut dalam pelukannya, aroma kulit, dan sentuhannya, serta suara sempurna dan megagumkan Luhan saat napasnya berubah menjadi erangan.

"Ngghh..."

Sehun akan mengingat semuanya termasuk suhu udara saat ini, arah angin, warna perak cahaya lampu yang berkilau di rumput, semuanya.

Sehun masih tidak ingin dan tidak rela untuk melepas bibir Luhan, tapi ia memang juga tidak berani mencium namja tersebut dalam-dalam. Dia masih lugu. Namja mungil tersebut bijaksana, dan cerdas, namun masih lugu, pikir Sehun. Dan Sehun berpikir Luhan mungkin hanya pernah melakukan satu atau dua ciuman sebelum ia menciumnya, Sehun bahkan rela memakan topinya jika ia salah menyimpulkan hal ini.

Ia hanya mencium Luhan dengan penuh kelembutan. Halus. Sejenis ciuman yang belum pernah Sehun lakukan sebelumnya pada orang lain, hanya sapuan kecil bibir dengan bibir, sentuhan lidah yang paling ringan dan nakal, karena Sehun sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Luhan.

Dan Sehun rasa itu haruslah cukup untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Luhan sebelumnya, tentang apakah ia benar benar menginginkannya atau tidak. Maka dengan keengganan yang teramat sangat, Sehun menarik diri. Tapi hanya sampai ia bisa menempelkan dahi nya di dahi Luhan.

Sehun menutup mata dan tersenyum

Ia bahagia

Namun suara Luhan sedetik kemudian membuatnya mematung

"itu saja?"

"hm?" Sehun membuka mata dan kembali mematung "apa maksudmu?"

"kukira akan ada lebih banyak daripada itu" cetus Luhan blak blakan. Bahkan, lebih dari segalanya, namja mungil tersebut terdengar bingung

"apa kau menginginkan lebih?" Sehun sontak tersenyum, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Ia tau sebaiknya ia tidak melakukannya. Jadi ia mengatubkan bibir rapat rapat, berusaha menahan gelembung kesenangan yang memantul-mantul karena melihat ekspresi Luhan

"eh? Tidak" Luhan memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa mungkin Sehun tidak dapat melihat rona merah itu karena diluar sini agak gelap. Astaga apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia menginginkan Sehun melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman? Apa ia gila?

"sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang" Luhan berpaling cepat dan melangkahkan kaki pergi. Setelah beberapa langkah ia mendengar pangeran Korea tersebut mengucapkan 'selamat malam' yang Luhan dapat simpulkan bahwa namja tersebut mengatakannya dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"_**Sial. Apa yang kulakukan?"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Keesokan paginya**_

"Brengsek kau!"

Sehun biasanya pengamat yang baik, diberkati refleks cepat dan perasaan melindungi diri yang bagus, namun tidak seperti biasanya, benaknya tersangkut ke satu topik –senyum Luhan dipagi hari- dan ia tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling saat memasuki ruang kantornya

Karena itu, ia tak melihat Kris

Ataupun tinju namja tersebut

**.**

**.**

**PENYAKIT YANG MENYERANG SISTEM PERNAFASAN**

**-TBC-**

**(4,443)**

**Annyeong~**

Wow! Ga berasa ff ini udah terlantar hampir 5 bulan! Buat reader lama Ai sungguh minta maaf. Beneran kalian boleh marahin Ai sepuasnya. Ai ikhlas

Untuk reader baru, welcome to the dark side everyone~~

.

Ai ga bisa ngomong apa apa, selain minta maaf. Semuanya berantakan karena sekarang Ai udah jadi mahasiswa. Akibatnya ff TOX terlantar hampir 5 bulan, dan ga tau kenapa ch.4 ter repost sendiri ga tau kenapa

Dan Ai sangat berterima kasih atas respon untuk ff ini

.

Btw sekarang Ai bakal ngejelasin dikit soal gundik. Apa itu gundik?

Pergundikan adalah suatu praktik di masyarakat yang berupa ikatan hubungan di luar perkawinan antara dua orang dengan alasan tertentu. Jadi bisa disimpulkan klo gundik itu sama derajatnya dengan selir. Kenapa Ai mengatakan gundik bukannnya selir, itu karena selir Korea Selatan memiliki tingkat yang berbeda beda dan gelar yang beda juga. Jadi untuk lebih enak Ai menggunakan kata gundik ._.

Just give me some review again,okay?

Okay Ai rasa udah cukup. Cepet tobat ya silent reader. Untuk reader yang baru aja baca ff Ai. Welcome to the dark side baby~

.

.

**.**

***BOW***

**BIG THANKS TO**

**ALL REVIEW AND SILENT READER**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS FANFIC IS YAOI!**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GET OUT OF THIS FANFIC!**

**I'M SERIOUSLY WARNING YOU!**

**GET OUT!**

**... **

**Author : Mei. D. Aida **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Historical Fiction (?)**

**Lenght : ?**

**Warning : Yaoi aka Boys Love, OOC, OC, Di penuhi dengan penghianatan yang dilakukan cast, Author labil, dan TYPO (maklum author pemuja typo).**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Xi Lena (OC), Huang Zi Tao, Oh Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kris and other**

**Rated : T yang akan naik tingkat menjadi M-esum**

**...**

**Fanfiction ini diadaptasi atau di remake dari sebuah film dan buku best seller dengan judul **_**The Other Boleyn Girl**_**. Didalam buku dan film setting cerita adalah tahun 1500-an. AKAN TETAPI di fanfiction ini setting nya adalah pada abad masa kini,abad 21. Ai mengubah hampir 90 persen isinya. Jadi fanfiction ini masih murni 90 persen dari otak Mei. D. Aida (author gak jelas)**

**...**

**Summary **

_Xi Lena, Xi Luhan dan Huang Zi Tao adalah tiga bersaudara keluarga bangsawan Xi yang menghabiskan masa kecilnya bertiga penuh kegembiraan sebagaimana layaknya kakak beradik. Menginjak remaja, Luhan terlebih dahulu ditunangkan dengan seorang bangsawan yang memiliki derajat yang sama dengannya. Sedangkan Lena disiapkan sebagai alat politik keluarga Xi untuk memikat sang Pangeran Korea Selatan,Oh Sehun._

**Enjoy the story ©**

**...**

**THE OTHER XI**

_**Keesokan paginya**_

"_Brengsek kau!"_

_Sehun biasanya pengamat yang baik, diberkati refleks cepat dan perasaan melindungi diri yang bagus, namun tidak seperti biasanya, benaknya tersangkut ke satu topik __**–senyum Luhan dipagi hari-**__dan ia tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling saat memasuki ruang kantornya_

_Karena itu, ia tidak melihat Kris_

_Ataupun tinju namja tersebut_

Chapter 6

"apa-apaan ini?!"

Kris kembali melayangkan satu pukulan sebelum Sehun sempat berbicara kembali

Kekuatan pukulan tersebut menghempas tubuh Sehun ke dinding, membuat bahunya menjadi tidak begitu sakit dibandingkan pipinya, yang mungkin sekarang sudah membiru

"sejak kau berumur tiga belas tahun" Kris mengepalakan tangannya "aku tau kau akan menjadi namja yang dipenuhi dengan sifat keegoisan, tapi ini-"

"ini" Kris melanjutkan, suaranya bergetar karena amarah "ini bahkan lebih rendah lagi Sehun-ah"

'_**sejak aku berumur tiga belas tahun?'**_ Sehun tersenyum dan memikirkan sesuatu yang mendekati kekecewaan mendengar hal itu.

Baiklah. Paling tidak Kris benar soal itu. Sejak dulu ia memang tumbuh menjadi sosok yang dingin dan egois jika berurusan tentang kerajaan dan perusahaan.

Tapi ia baru menyadari bahwa Kris, satu satunya orang yang dipercayainya sejak dulu, sudah begitu membenci dirinya sejak berumur tiga belas tahun. Belakangan kebencian tersebut bahkan tak terelakkan dan Sehun baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Sehun berdiri terhuyung samar samar menyadari bahwa pintu ruangan nya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Suho di ambang pintu

"apa yang terjadi?" Suho berdiri diantara keduanya, namja tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi untuk saat ini, ia mencoba untuk mencegah hal yang ingin dilakukan oleh Kris, maupun apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh Sehun

"kau tidak tau? Sepupumu ingin menghancurkan segalanya" Kris menatap Sehun, amarahnya belum reda dan itu dapat terlihat jauh lebih jelas dari sebelumnya

"apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"ia menginginkan tunanganku" desis Kris

"huh?" Suho menunjukkan ekspresi bingung

"Luhan. Xi Luhan"

'_**Xi Luhan**__**?**__**' **_

Suho berdehem, ia tidak perlu penjelasan lagi setelah mendengar nama itu. Suho tentu memiliki ingatan yang baik, terutama nama yang selalu Sehun ucapkan dan selalu menjadi topik pembicaraan antara ia dan sepupunya tersebut beberapa hari belakangan.

Ia beralih menatap wajah Sehun untuk menemukan memar biru di pipi nya. Menghela nafas berat, Suho tau bahwa hal _ini_ pasti terjadi. Suatu saat ia sudah menduga, Kris akan meledak dan melayangkan beberapa pukulan terhadap sepupunya.

Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kris akan melakukannya saat di kantor Sehun, dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan berlangsung secepat ini. Ini bahkan baru beberapa hari semenjak Xi bersaudara tinggal di istana

"kau pikir dengan menjadikan nya _gundik _dan memindahkanku ke China, aku akan memutuskan pertunanganku?" Kris tersenyum "aku tidak akan membatalkan nya Oh Sehun, kau dengar itu?"

Sehun memilih tidak mengatakan apa apa. Ia tidak punya balasan atau ejekan untuk Kris saat ini, jadi ia hanya diam. Dan lagipula, semua tuduhan itu memang memindahkan Kris ke China dengan memberikan surat perintah yang di kirim pagi tadi.

Itu yang membuat namja tersebut berani memukul wajah Sehun dan membuat kekacauan yang tengah berlangsung saat ini.

Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari sudut bibirnya yang kini mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Pandangan namja tersebut masih kabur. Oh sial. Tampaknya Kris benar benar mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk satu pukulan tadi. Sehun bahkan dibuat sedikit pusing karena hal itu.

Kini beberapa orang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu ruang kantor Sehun yang terbuka, mungkin berharap cemas bahwa akan terjadi sebuah perkelahian, yang tentu saja tidak akan terjadi.

Karena pada dasarnya Sehun takkan pernah memukul Kris, tak peduli betapa pun pantasnya namja tersebut mendapatkannya. Ia adalah seorang yang kompeten di perusahaan, setara dengan Sehun, ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh dengan membalas pukulan tersebut. Terutama di lingkungan kantor seperti ini dengan pintu ruangannya yang terbuka lebar

"tutup pintunya" Sehun berucap tenang setelah berhasil mengembalikan keseimbangannya. Dan sebagai pihak penengah, Suho dengan berbaik hati melangkah cepat menutup pintu kantor Sehun.

"jadi apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Xi Luhan. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun selain tunanganku sendiri. Kau tentu tau itu"

Sehun terdiam cukup lama. Ia tau ia tdak bisa mengabulkan hal itu. Tadi pagi ia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah dari bunga manapun yang ada di dunia-senyum Luhan dipagi hari.

Semua orang boleh berpendapat bahwa ia mungkin sudah gila sekarang. Tapi Sehun masih ingin terus melihat hal _itu. _Dan hal yang lebih terlampau konyol lagi, ia bahkan mendambakan melakukan hal apapun asalkan hal tersebut dilakukannya bersama Luhan. Tidak perduli apapun itu.

"Kau harus memilih _gundik _lain atau melaksanakan pernikahanmu dengan segera Sehun-ah. Kau sudah bertunangan, kau lupa?"

Sehun merasakan jemarinya kaku mendengar ucapan itu. Tangan kanannya mungkin sudah mengepal sekarang karena mendengar hal itu.

Ia tau bahwa pertunangannya dengan Lena belum secara resmi dilakukan didepan media dan pesta pertunanganpun tersebut belum berlangsung. Tapi harus ia akui bahwa seluruh kalangan atas sudah mengetahui perihal hubungannya dengan Lena. Dengan kata lain, ia _terjebak_ oleh keputusannya sendiri

"apa sekarang kau ingin menentang perintah kerajaan?"

"perintah?" Kris mendengus "kau sebut ini perintah? Tidak ada yang tau bahwa Luhan seorang _gundik_. Semua orang mengetahui bahwa kau bertunangan dengan saudara kembarnya, Xi Lena." Kris tersenyum

"Apa yang kira kira terjadi jika semua orang mengetahui hal ini?" Kris berdiam untuk beberapa saat "kau mungkin memiliki kekuasaan Sehun-ah. Tapi aku sudah bertunangan dengan Luhan sejak berumur 15 tahun. Kau lupa?"

"lalu? kau pikir aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perintah tersebut?"

"..."

"Ini adalah hal yang aku, seorang pangeran Korea Selatan tetapkan. Seorang pangeran. Apa kau berpikir aku tidak bisa memiliki _nya_?"

"memiliki _nya_?" Wajah Kris memerah. Tapi bukan berarti Sehun pernah mengira hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Sehun bahkan dapat memprediksikan bahwa keputusannya untuk memindahkan Kris ke China pasti akan membuat namja tersebut marah besar.

Selain itu ia juga mengerti bahwa Kris memerah karena ucapannyabarusan. Memang benar bahwa Luhan memegang status _gundik _sekarang, Sehun jelas sangat membenci dirinya karena harus menempatkan malaikat tersebut pada posisi rendah seperti itu.

Tapi itu hanya sementara. Hanya sementara.

Saat namja mungil tersebut benar benar mengandung anak Sehun. Dan seorang putra mahkota telah lahir dengan sehat ke dunia, maka kelak semuanya akan terbongkar dan Luhan sudah dapat dipastikan mengisi posisi tersebut.

Posisi sebagai permaisuri kerajaan Korea Selatan. Tentu dalam hal ini sedikit berbeda karena Luhan adalah seorang pria, bukan wanita

Young Min mungkin menolak saat Sehun menginginkan Luhan menggantikan posisi Lena sebagai tunangannya dengan alasan bahwa seluruh dunia sudah terlanjur tau bahwa Sehun dan Lena akan melangsungkan pertunangan.

Lagipula status Luhan sampai saat ini juga masih berstatus sebagai tunangan Kris. Young Min tidak dapat menerima tawaran Sehun karena Luhan sudah menjadi milik Kris, dan ia memiliki beberapa kerja sama dengan Wu corp sejak lama.

Tapi suatu saat nanti keadaan akan berubah jika Luhan mengandung, terlebih jika anak yang ia kandung adalah anak Sehun. Ia hanya harus menunggu sampai Luhan benar benar menerimanya. Maka posisi permaisuri tersebut jelas merupakan posisi Xi Luhan. Itu tidak dapat dibantah maupun diubah.

Sehun hanya butuh sedikit _waktu_ sampai Luhan menerimanya.

Seharusnya Kris sampai saat ini tidak dapat menentang rencana yang ia susun diam diam dan dengan sangat hati hati, karena Sehun ikut mengandalkan kekuasaannya sebagai pangeran untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai gundik.

Tapi saat ini rencana tersebut tampaknya tidak akan berjalan dengan baik karena Kris mulai menentang hal saja ia tidak mengirimkan surat perintah penugasan ke China pagi tadi. Kris mungkin tidak akan semarah akui ini kelalaiannya karena bertindak terlalu cepat

"Kau pikir kau bisa memiliki Luhan?" Kris tertawa, sejenis tawa yang mengejekkan yang dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun.

"tentu saja. Mengapa tidak bisa?" jawab Sehun acuh

Kris terdiam. Itu mungkin sedikit kelewat batas. Baiklah itu benar benar kelewat batas, dan kelihatannya Kris menyetujui, karena namja tersebut sedang berjalan untuk mencengkram jas Sehun dengan kedua tangan nya sekarang

"dengarkan aku Oh Sehun" Kris mengeratkan genggamannya dan Suho hanya dapat mengawasi keduanya dari jarak terbatas

"kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan Luhan? aku tidak akan membiarkannya, kau dengar? Lagipula, aku tau kau menginginkan anak laki laki untuk pewaris Korea Selatan" Kris kembali tersenyum remeh "aku hanya perlu menunggu sampai kau melakukan kesalahan"

"aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan" Sehun menjawab tegas seolah ia tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi

"tidak. Kau akan melakukan kesalahan dan aku akan _memiliki_ Luhan kembali. Kau dengar itu? Aku akan _memiliki_ Luhan kembali"

**BRUK**

Sehun melayangkan satu pukulan telak kewajah tampan Kris saat mendengar ucapan namja tersebut. Kris terhuyung kebelakang, seperti halnya Sehun beberapa saat lalu dan tampaknya Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli atas dampak yang baru saja ia lakukan. Nyatanya kalimat itu sudah cukup membuat dirinya kehilangan akal sehat hingga bisa berbuat seperti itu pada orang kepercayaannya.

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu lagi. Hanya satu pukulan, karena aku menghormati usia dan pekerjaanmu selama ini" cetus Sehun sebeku es. Suaranya terdengar datar dan dingin dengan ancaman yang bahkan bisa dipahami oleh orang tolol sekalipun

"Akan kupastikan bahwa kau tidak akan memiliki Luhan kembali" ia tidak ragu mengatakan hal tersebut, ia bahkan tidak berniat membantu Kris yang masih berada di lantai kantornya akibat pukulannya beberapa saat lalu.

"kaupikir kau bisa melakukan nya Sehun-ah?" Kris tersenyum, sedikit meremehkan karena ia memang berniat seperti itu sejak dulu.

"tentu saja" Sehun berbalik keluar dari pintu yang terbuka dan bicara dengan nada rendah kepada Kris "akan kupastikan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"bagaimana rasanya?" Sehun menatap Suho yang tengah menyesap teh nya. Suho,sepupu Sehun tersebut memutuskan untuk mengantar Sehun pulang setelah perkelahian yang berlangsung.

"apa?"

"bagaimana rasanya dipukul oleh orang kepercayaan mu. Apakah sakit?"

'_**Sakit? Tidak.'**_

Hal yang lebih mendominasi adalah rasa kekecewaan, jika Sehun ingin mengakuinya. Pukulan Kris memang tidak seberapa, tapi kebencian yang ada di kedua mata nya jelas menunjukkan bahwa Kris memang membencinya sejak dulu.

Hal ini membuat Sehun kecewa terhadap namja tersebut, terlebih terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Sejak dulu, pemilihan tentang orang kepercayaan pangeran adalah hal yang sangat penting : karena baik buruknya mereka bergantung kepada kebijaksanaan sang pangeran. Kesan pertama yang di dapatkan oleh seorang penguasa adalah dengan melihat orang orang yang ada disekelilingnya.

Ketika mereka **-orang kepercayaan pangeran- **adalah orang orang yang kompeten dan setia, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa Sehun adalah sosok pangeran yang bijak karna memilih orang yang tepat. Namun apabila yang justru terjadi adalah kebalikan dari sebelumnya, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa Sehun telah melakukan kesalahan pertama dengan memilih orang kepercayaannya.

Hal ini membuatnya sedikit _kecewa _terhadap dirinya sendiri

"tidak terlalu buruk" Sehun menjawab tenang

"kau memindahkan Kris terlalu cepat. Bukankah ku bilang sebulan setelah Luhan tinggal di istana? Aku tidak pernah ingat mengatakan dua hari setelah Luhan pindah"

Sehun tersenyum. Semua rencana yang ikut diisusun oleh Suho tanpa sengaja dipercepat olehnya. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak ingin Luhan lebih mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kris. Selain itu, salahkan juga senyum Luhan saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya pagi tadi. Hal itu sedikit membuat Sehun hilang akal

"Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya hyung"

"aku tau. Dan bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan situasinya dengan Luhan?" Suho bangkit dari sofa. Ia sempat berbalik untuk menatap Sehun "aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya dengan cepat Sehun-ah. Tapi ini sungguh diluar rencana"

"tapi kupikir ini hal yang baik" Sehun tersenyum "Kris akan pindah ke China, setidaknya aku berhasil memindahkan namja itu untuk sementara waktu"

"hanya sebulan" Suho mengoreksi

"tapi tetap saja. Ini hal yang baik"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau pendiam sekali hari ini" komentar Kyungsoo

Luhan tersenyum lemah ke arah sepupunya. Mereka tengah membawa anjing pemberian Kai, Monggu, berjalan jalan di taman, ditemani -secara teoritis- Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun kemudian bertemu salah satu dari banyak kenalannya, dan mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun lima menit yang lalu saat merasa bahwa keduanya tengah diabaikan ditengah pembicaraan.

Dan mengenai Baekhyun sendiri, ia telah mengetahui semuanya dari tunangan Kyungsoo. Seharusnya hal _'ini'_ hanya diketahui oleh beberapa kerabat terdekat bangsawan Xi saja, tapi namja tan itu tidak dapat mencegah ucapannya dan lihatlah yang terjadi sekarang.

Baekhyun bahkan mengakui bahwa Kai bukanlah tipe orang yang dapat menutup mulut nya dengan baik. Namja mungil tersebut berangkat secepat mungkin sesaat setelah mendengar berita tentang Luhan. Ia bahkan baru tiba di Seoul tadi malam.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"hm, hanya lelah" jawab Luhan "dan sulit tidur" itu mungkin pernyataan yang tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi disisi lain Luhan juga tidak berbohong.

Semalam, Luhan berbaring berjam-jam tanpa bisa tidur, mempelajari bagian terdalam hati kecilnya nya dengan teliti dan hati hati. Ia juga merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak di atas rata rata, tidak biasanya, dan dengan irama yang tidak wajar.

Dalam usahanya untuk tidur, Luhan menolak memandangi langit-langit di kamarnya, itu merupakan prinsipnya sejak dulu. Hal ini dilakukan karena menurut Luhan, saat seseornag berusaha untuk tidur, mata yang terbuka merupakan pengakuan kekalahan yang jelas.

Tapi tetap saja, tak peduli ke mana matanya memandang -ataupun menutup- mustahil melarikan diri dari betapa fatal perbuatan yang ia lakukan semalam bersama Sehun.

Sehun.

Oh Sehun.

Kata kata itu bergema bagaikan erangan menyedihkan di kepala Luhan.

Dalam daftar para pria yang seharusnya tidak Luhan cium, namja itu berada di peringkat teratas, bersama Profesor Grey, Kai, dan tukang pembersih cerobong.

Sejujurnya, Luhan menduga namja itu bahkan berada di peringkat yang lebih tinggi daripada tukang pembersih cerobong.

Siapa yang dapat menyangka bahwa semalam ia tengah dibodohi oleh pikirannya sendiri dan meminta namja tersebut untuk menciumnya.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Luhan bahkan seolah meminta lebih kepada Sehun. Dan jangan lupakan kejadian pagi tadi, saat ia dengan jelas tersenyum ke arah Sehun tanpa sadar saat baru saja keluar dari kamar.

"sial" Luhan mengumpat dan menekankan jemarinya ke pelipis. Kepalanya mendadak sakit.

Ya, tentu, ia rasa pantas saja jika kepalanya sakit saat ini. Ia terlalu berpikir keras semalam penuh. Terlalu keras, dan tentang hal hal yang seharusnya **tidak **dilakukannya.

Luhan tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa ciuman itu berdampak besar pada hati kecilnya. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti sejumlah kehangatan yang menjalar hingga kedaun telinga maupun hati kecilnya sesaat setelah ia berciuman dengan Sehun.

"Kau berhenti berjalan" Kyungsoo berbalik saat ia tidak mendengar derab langkah kaki Luhan disamping nya "ada apa? Kau baik baik saja?"

"dia menciumku" Luhan menggeleng "aniyo. Aku yang memintanya menciumku. Kyungsoo-ah apa yang harus kulakukan, hm?"

"siapa kau cium hyung?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas "kumohon, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku secara perlahan"

Perlahan? Bagaimana ia menjelaskannya secara perlahan?

"Sehun. Oh Sehun"

"Sehun?"

"hm"

"hyung! Kau baru mengatakan padaku sekarang?!" suara Kyungsoo meninggi "setidaknya kau bisa mengatakan padaku sepuluh menit yang lalu!"

Luhan menunduk, ia tau bahwa mencium Sehun adalah tindakan yang fatal, tidak, ia bahkan pihak yang meminta ciuman tersebut terjadi, dan sekarang Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya pada Luhan. Oh tidak Ini buruk. Mengatakan hal ini pada sepupunya sungguh sangat buruk.

Tapi tunggu...

"huh? Sepuluh menit yang lalu?" Luhan tampak bingung "apa maksudmu?"

"aku baru saja menghubungi istana"

"ya aku tau" Luhan megangguk. Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki janji dengan Kai sore ini. Ia seharusnya pulang dengan Baekhyun, tapi tentu saja situasinya berbeda karena Baekhyun bersama dengan seorang kenalannya sekarang. Jadi Kyungsoo menelphone istana untuk mengirimkan mobil untuk menjemput Luhan. Ia tau bahwa ia akan dijemput oleh salah satu pelayan istana kerajaan. Lalu apa masalahnya sekarang?

"Sehun yang akan menjemputmu hyung" Kyungsoo berkata "Sehun yang mengangkat dan ia yang akan menjemputmu" ucap Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan saat mengatakannya "mianhae"

Membeku ditempat, Luhan meraih pinggir bangku taman untuk menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk "kau melakukan apa?" Ia menatap Kyungsoo kembali "bisa kau ulangi?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia dengan cemas menoleh ke arah kiri secara cepat "sial. Dia disini"

Luhan ikut menoleh dan melihat sosok Sehun yang berada lima meter dari jaraknya sekarang. Daebak. Kyungsoo bahkan lebih dulu merasakan kehadiran namja tersebut ketimbang Luhan yang dapat melihat dengan jelas, atau mungkin memang tidak, karena Luhan sedang memikirkan sesuatu saat ini. Wajar –mungkin- jika ia tidak melihat Sehun yang melangkahkan kaki ke arahnya. Saatdirinya tengah memikirkan cara untuk _menghindari _sosok itu setelah apa yang dilakukannya semalam.

"kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Sehun berusaha tersenyum saat berada dihadapan Luhan. Tapi sepertinya memar di sudut bibirnya membuat ia sedikit kesusahan untuk tersenyum saat ini.

"wahhh..." Kyungsoo berdecak kagum "seseorang pasti memukulmu"

Sehun terdiam sejenak mendengar hal itu, kedua matanya menatap Kyungsoo sambil mengingat sebuah fakata bahwa setau Sehun, sepupu keluarga Xi yang merupakan tunangan Kai ini tidak dapat melihat sebelumnya. Jadi bagaimana ia dapat tau bahwa seseorang baru saja memukulnya

"aku mendengar ringisan di awal dan akhir kalimat" Kyungsoo tersenyum "sudut bibirmu pasti terluka hingga membuatmu sulit bicara, bukan begitu?"

"ya, benar"

"kau harus membawanya pulang sekarang. Kai akan menjemputku beberapa menit lagi"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun terlebih dulu keluar dari mobil disusul oleh Luhan yang berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Ia menunggu Luhan didepan pintu agar namja tersebut masuk terlebih dulu.

Awalnya, Sehun tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya tapi demi Tuhan, Luhan sungguh keras kepala. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak berhenti menatap wajahnya –yang memar- dengan tatapan kebingungan yang mengemaskan.

Luhan tau menatap seseorang merupakan hal yang tidak sopan, tapi sesampainya di ruang tengah, ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya pada Sehun "aku tidak ingin bertanya tapi wajahmu-"

"Kris memukulku"

"memukul?" alis Luhan terangkat "ia memukulmu?"

"hm. Dengan satu pukulan" Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia tidak tau mengapa ia tengah tersenyum, tapi ya, mungkin dengan mengetahui bahwa Luhan menghawatirkannya, hal itu dapat membuat Sehun sedikit merasa di perhatikan

"ini tidak akan berbekas" Sehun menenangkan. Sehun tau, ia kini telah berhasil mencuri perhatian namja dihadapannya ini, hal itu bahkan terlihat dari ekspresi wajah Luhan saat ini.

"sakit?" Luhan mengamati luka diwajah Sehun dengan teliti

"hm. Ini sakit"

Luhan menghela nafas. Tanpa beripikir panjang, ia menarik lengan Sehun ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Menyuruh namja tersebut untuk duduk di pinggir kasur miliknya sementara ia mengambil tas hitam kecil yang berisi peralatan medis yang ia taruh didalam kaca dikamar mandinya.

"Bisa kau memberitahu nilai rasa sakitnya dari skala 1 sampai 10?" Luhan kembali dari arah kamar mandi, kemudian mengambil kasa dan memegang pipi Sehun untuk melihat kembali memar di sudut bibir itu. "apakah 3? atau mungkin 4?"

"Tidak. Ini 8" jawab Sehun datar.

"Apa?"Luhan menatap Sehun bingung

"nilai rasa sakitnya 8. Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"luka kecil seperti ini berskala 8?" Luhan menggeleng pelan. Namun Sehun dapat melihat bahwa namja tersebut tengah tersenyum sekarang

"kau tertawa?"

"Maafkan aku" Luhan masih tertawa. Tapi sungguh, nyatanya itu hal yang mengelikan yang pernah Luhan dengar. Bagaimana bisa Sehun memberi nilai 8 untuk luka sekecil ini. Luka itu bahkan tidak lebih dari 3 centi.

"aku tak bermaksud, tapi itu sungguh berlebihan"

"Kau tau ini sangat sakit" cetus Sehun. Ia duduk lebih tegak agar Luhan dapat melihat memar tersebut. "lihatlah lebih dekat. Ini sangat sakit" Tapi hal itu membuat Luhan justru lebih tertawa daripada sebelumnya. Ia, Sehun, ikut tersenyum saat melihat Luhan tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Xi Luhan, namja itu memiliki tawa yang luar biasa, menurut Sehun. Mustail bagi Sehun tidak tersenyum selagi ia melihat Luhan tertawa lepas seperti ini. Itu membuatnya sedikit takjub dan terpesona diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Maafkan aku" tawa itu terhenti "Yifan...dia pasti tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Kau masih suka membelanya?"

Luhan tersenyum, namun ada sesuatu yang bernada sendu di dalamnya. Luhan mengetahui bahwa Kris pasti tidak bermasud melakukannya, apalagi berniat untuk memukul Sehun seperti ini. Tapi ia juga pasti kecewa melihat perlakukan tunangannya tersebut.

"Kau masih suka membelanya setelah apa yang pernah dilakukannya?" Sehun menunggu, tapi sungguh ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan jawaban apapun dari Luhan. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan alasan mengapa Luhan meminta maaf padanya sekarang dan alasan mengapa namja itu masih membela Kris.

"Kami bertunangan sejak lama. Tentu aku akan membelanya"

"itu alasan yang memuakkan." Sehun mendengus "_Cih..._bertunangan sejak lama? Itu saja?"

"..."

"bukankah itu sedikit tidak adil?" Sehun mengadah keatas dan menatap Luhan yang membeku "kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menyukaimu setelah apa yang kulakukan semalam. Hanya dengan alasan kau sudah bertuangan sejak lama? Itu saja?" Sehun tersenyum

Luhan perlahan mengambil langkah mundur,ia merasa bahwa ia kesulitan bernafas saat Sehun terus menyerangnya dengan semua perkataannya yang memang merupakan sebuah fakta bahwa Luhan tengah bersikap tidak adil terhadap dirinya.

"aku belum selesai bicara" Sehun menghentikan gerakan namja tersebut dengan menahan tangannya. "kau belum boleh pergi sebelum aku selesai bicara" itu terdengar seperti sebuah perintah dan keharusan. Menusuk , hingga membuat Luhan tercekat.

Sehun memejamkan mata. Menarik nafas dengan berani lalu bangkit dari tepi kasur dan mendudukan namja mungil itu di tepi kasur yang didudukinya beberapa saat lalu, kemudian , secara perlahan, Sehun menempatkan posisi berlutut dengan satu kaki menempel pada lantai, ia berlutut dihadapan Luhan dengan menatap kedua manik mata namja mungil itu dengan kesungguhan.

"Saranghae" Sehun mengucapkannya tanpa keraguan.

Sehun tidak pernah bermain main dengan kata kata itu sebelumnya, bahkan untuk semua yeoja yang pernah ia temui, Sehun tidak pernah mengumbar kata itu pada siapa pun. Hingga detik ini hanya seorang yang bermarga Xi bernama Xi Luhan yang dapat membuat Sehun pada akhirnya mengatakan perasaannya untuk pertama kalinya. Ia bahkan berlutut untuk mengucapakannya, tanpa keraguan dalam perkataannya.

"Saranghae" Sehun menggulang

**PENYAKIT YANG MENYERANG SISTEM PERNAFASAN**

**-TBC-**

**(****3,733****)**

**Annyeong~**

Ada yang kangen sama ff ini?

**_Ngga._**

Wkwkkwkw. Akhir-akhir ini Ai lagi rajin nulis readernim~~ Kenapa coba? Ya karena ini berhubung dengan berpulangnya Luhan ke Korea. Yehet~

Sumpah demi apa coba. Waktu berita itu kesebar Ai sampe ga bisa tidur sampe jam 3 subuh. Nungguin berita lain sampe jam 3 subuh readernim. Wkwkwk. Nah berhubung Sehun akhirnya ikut pulang dari liburannya dari Jepang dan otomatis bakal di Korea. Njirrr...semangat buat nulis ff ini langsung bangkit dan berkobar kobar gara-gara OTP kesayangan berada di satu wilayah setelah hampir satu tahun 4 bulan Luhan ngga ada kunjungan ke Korea.

Sayang banget sama Hunhan~ *kibar benner*

Untuk chap depan diusahakan NC keluar. Agak gugup juga. Wkwkwk. Stay tuned guys~~

Just give me some review again,okay? Okay Ai rasa udah cukup. Cepet tobat ya silent reader. Untuk reader yang baru aja baca ff Ai. Welcome to the dark side ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

***bow***

**BIG THANKS TO**

**ALL REVIEW AND SILENT READER**


End file.
